The Western Academy
by NightRrain
Summary: What happens when a Prince needs a mate? They set up an Academy for Princesses to train and so the Prince may choose who he will mate. Only four Princesses were found, so they included a human comman girl who knows nothing of a Princess. Prince Sesshomaru will choose his mate, but who will it be? Will the human girl win his heart, or a beautiful demoness?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru through a pebble into the water, watching it until it sunk down and out of sight. He picked up another pebble, and flung it once more, looking at it. He picked up another pebble, but this time his flung it angrily, the pebble skitting across the water. Footsteps, heavy and long stride footsteps were getting close to him, and he knew who it was. The last person he wanted to see right now was his father. Before he could turn and walk away, a stronghand landed on his shoulder.

"Son, what's wrong?" He asked he asked his son.

"I don't want to do this." Sesshomaru replied.

His father sighed. "Me neither, but it's the only way we can guaranteed a good throne for you and the West." He replied.

Sesshomaru sighed defeated, and shook his father's hand off of his shoulder. "I want to take my time, I want to have my time to find someone who is worthy for the West and for me, not some five chosen Princesses who won't even know what two plus two is." Sesshomaru said.

His father chuckled. "No one ever said being a Prince was easy. Don't worry son, there will be a girl in those five slections that you will love, trust me." And with one last clap to his son's back, he truned and walked back to his castle.

Sesshomaru sighed angrily, picked another pebble and flung it at the water once more.

* * *

"We can't go on without five!" Ryoku said angrily.

"What do you want me to do? This yearly throne we only had one from the West, one from the South, one from the North, and one from the East! No other Lord had two duaghters!" Kiki replied angrily.

Rykou sighed and and rubbed his templed annoyed and irritated. "How about we just get a common girl?" Ryoku looked at Kiki. "Are you mad woman! She won't know a single thing, let alone even writing or reading!" He replied.

"Yes, but it will complete the Academy, she will get taught with every single Princess, and who knows...maybe she will become lucky." Kiki said.

Ryoku sighed. "You are too soft for the common people. But I will agree with you. We can let her keep the materiasl and like you said, make atleast some common girl happy."

"Perfect! I know just who to get!" Kiki said, and before he can ask who, his mate had left the room happily in search of this girl.

* * *

"Amaya, will you go get some water at the river, please?" A woman asked to a girl no more than 16, who was holding a scroll in her hand.

"Sure mother!" Star said quickly and threw the closed scroll onto the table. She picked up a water jug by the side of the door entrance, and walked out to the river. As she past by huts, her friends greeted her happily. She stopped at a few huts to chat, and then continued on her way. A boy about her same age strode beside her.

"Hi Amaya, are you doing anything tonight?" He asked her.

"Hey Yuji, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to go out?" Amaya replied.

Yuji chuckled. "I have hope one day that you will change your mind." He said.

Amaya sighed, annoyed by him. Sure, he was the tallest and most hansomest boy in the village, but she didn't want anything like that. "Sorry, I do have things to do tonight anyways. I have to go fill this jug, see you later." She said.

"Alright Amaya, bye!" Yuji said, and ran back to play with his friends.

When Amaya was at the river filling the jub, she heard a storm of horses feet hammering on the ground. Amaya shook her head, thinking they were iether bandits again or they were samurai after a criminal or a bandit. As she walked back to the village, she was surprised to see the whole village surrounding this men on horses. Could it possibly be? Were they choosing a common girl for the Princess Academy! Amaya almost ran happily to join the village, but stopped, knowing she would have no chance anyways. She picked up her feet from the ground, and forced herself to walk back to own little hut. Once she entered, she set the jub by her mother's little fire pit. She looked around. The hut's wood was rotteing away, there was a big whole in the roof that her father hadn't got the time to go fix it. They had no food in store, as all the food they ate were either scraps or when her father got luck in the ocean fishing. She had no cothes, but this short kimono she was wearing that was tattered and came up to her knees. Her mother had tried to fix it, but it was no use so they will wait until another hut nearby threw away some of the clothes they didn't need. Her mother, her poor and scrawny mother, weak and tired from trying to live and tired of living. She smiled sadly at her, and Amaya wanted to fall on her knees and cry. It was bad enough that her brother had died from drowing while fishing, was her mother going to die of starvation and depression too? Amaya sniffed softly, and smiled back at her mother.

"WHERE ARE THE HOSHIS!" A women voice screamed outside the hut.

Amaya and her mother went cold, fearing it was a debt they would have to pay when they had money at all. Her mother quickly cleaned her hands with some water since she was gutting a fish, and walked outside with Amaya behind her.

"Yes?" Her mother spoke in a raspy voice.

The grand demoness woman on the horse turned and looked at them, smiling. She strutted her horse over to them, with her men behind her. She dismounted her horse, and walked towards her mother.

"Are you the Hoshi family?" The woman asked again, but with softness in her voice.

Her mother nodded, "Yes, we are. If you need to speak with my husband, he's not here now, but he will come later." Her mother spoke.

The demoness infront of them let out a jolly laugh. "I am not here for your husband, I am here for your daughter! Congratulations, your daughter Amaya has been chosen to attend the Princess Academy for the Western Prince!" She said.

The whole village cheered, her mother covered her mouth with her hand happily, but Amaya looked displeased. The demoness noticed, and walked to her. "Now what's wrong Amaya?" She asked her.

"I don't want to go." Amaya replied simply. Everyone gasped, and her mother took her by the arm, squeezing it tightly. Amaya winced.

"Now you listen here Amaya, you have the chance to go and attend the Academy to marry the Prince and become an Empress!" Her mother said harshly.

"And what are my chances of even getting to see the Prince when I am not rich or beautiful like those demon Princesses!? This is just a humiliation of a me to be the only pathetic human there, mother!" Amaya said angrily.

Her mother let her arm go, and had to agree with her. She had lost her son, would she lose her only daughter now? Of course not. She looked at the demoness who was looking at them intenively.

"My daughter will go is she wants too." She said.

Amaya felt her heart lurch, at hearing her mother giving her a choice. The demoness looked at Amaya, waiting for an awsner. Amaya looked at the village, her poor village. Just imagine, she thought, becoming an Empress, I can help my village as well as my family greatly, just imagine. She looked at demoness who was waiting, then at her mother, her village, and at the demoness again.

"I'll...go." Amaya said softly.

The village cheered again and the demoness smiled once more happliy. Her mother came over to her, and gave her the greatest hug she had ever gotten in her life by her. "Take care, daughter." She said softly into her ear, crying.

"I will mother, don't worry. Next time you see me, I will have jewels hanging on my neck." Amaya said.

"I hope so, oh I so hope so, Amaya." She replied and kissed her fore head.

The demoness mounted her horse, and held out a hand to Amaya. Amaya took it, and she lifted her onto the back, Amaya quickly wrapping her arms around her waist; never being on a horse. She smiled at her village as she rode out, crying softly. She caught sight of Yuji, who didn't look to happy, and instead had turned around and left, not seeing her go. Amaya cried more, thinking of how much she would miss her simple little life.

They rode for hourse and days, sleeping on the floor in camps, taking showers in cold rivers, eating little food and having little rest, and finally ariving at the Western Academy, where this year the Western Prince will come and choose his mate. Amaya let out a tired sigh, at seeing that the Academy was located on a high mountian, surrounded by many hills. The demoness did the same, and forced them all to climb over the hills to get to the Academy. Three days they rode on the hills, until they finally arrived at the mountian. Here they had to dismount and climb with the horses, as it was to steep for the horse to ride while carrying them. Amaya swore softly every single minute as she stepped on a pointy rock or a sharp rock, cutting her or hurting her feet. Everyone had shoes, but not her. A man saw what what was happening, and handed his reins to someone else and lifted Amaya onto his back. "Sorry for bothering you." Ayama said embarrast into his ear. The man froze for a second, and then nodded. "No problem at all." He replied. By the afternoon, as the sun was setting, they had finally arrived at the Academy. The man set Amaya on the ground, and he and the others left. The demoness pushed Amaya by her back, encouraging her to go up the stairs. The Academy wasn't much, as it was just a huge Palace, made for training Princesses, holding balls and parties, and finally a wonderful looking room for the Prince to come and choose his bride. As the demoness finished showing her around, she escorted her to a room where they would clean and dress Amaya properly.

"By the way Amaya, I'm Kiki." The demoness said.

"Nice to meet you, Kiki." Amaya replied.

"You know, you should feel lucky and happy to be chosen." The Kiki said, trying to cheer her up.

Amaya sighed. "Yeah, I don't feel so lucky at all, infact." She replied.

Kiki chuckled, and stopped at some doors. She slid them open, and both walked in. It was a bathroom, unlike Amaya had ever seen. It had a huge hot spring in the middle, with soaps, herbs, and fragances on little shelves that fill almost the whole room. Amaya felt clean already, smelling the sweet and smooth smells of the soaps. Four women dressed in the same orange kimono, stood infront of them, smiling.

"You will clean her up, and dress her properly for tonight, as the Prince will come and take a look at all five of them. Amaya will be first, then you may take the other four Princesses to clean them up, understood?" Kiki said.

"Yes, M'lady." They all said and bowed.

Kiki nodded sastisfied and walked out. A women grabbed Amaya from the arm, while another litteraly ripped her clothes off making her scream, and pushed Amaya into the hot spring. Another women pulled Amaya close the egde of the spring, to wet her hair and lather it with soap. Amaya sighed, feeling as if she was in pure heaven. While they were cleaning her arms, another older women walked in holding four kimonos.

"Which one do you like?" She asked her smilling.

Amaya couldn't decided, as the four looked so beautiful to even be worn on her scrawny little body. "Which ever you think looks great with me." Amaya replied.

The women washing her hands spoke. "You looked great in white or blue colors. Choose the Blue kimono."

Amaya agreed with her. "Alright, I choose the Blue kimono." She said.

The women nodded and set the kimono with its accerories on a table.

When Amaya was clean, they pulled her out of the hot spring and dried her body. They moved her into a room connectced with the the bathroom room, and dressed her there. The Kimono turned out to be to big for her body, and the women were shocked as that was the smallest size. At the end, they made a few changes and fixes to the kimnono to fit her body, but it was still a tad bit to big for her, as she pratically would drag the cloth everywhere. They pulled her hair into a bun, the women complemainting her how long and beautiful her hair was. For once, Amaya did feel like a Princess, but deep down she knew she was just a poor village girl who ate scraps or nothing everyday. They applied very little make to her face, as Amaya had a natural beauty, but she didn't believe half the things the women said about her. Finally she was done, the women and Amaya complaining a little about how big the kimono was, but they all agreed in the end it was fine. They told her that it would be fine that she roamed the Academy for a while, just as long as she met back int the meeting room that Kiki had shown her before nightfall. Amaya understood, and quickly went to the library that Kiki had shown her, tripping on her clothes.

Amaya sighed reliefed, seeing thousands or scrolls she could read in her time here. Amaya was the only girl in her village who read and could write, as her father had taught her. She always read everything to the villagers, wheather it was a warning, notice, posters, or just a story. Amaya went around the shelfs, looking at scroll after scroll, finding ones they she would love to read. She had four in her arm already, and was still looking at more. She was so interested at looking at the scrolls, that when she backed up, she bumped into a person; dropping scrolls on the floor. She turned around to apoligize.

"Forgive me, I didn't see you standing behind me." She said embarrast.

"Clearly." He replied angrily.

Amaya nodded her head shamfully, and bended over to pick up her scrolls. The last scroll the man had picked himself, and looked at it. He arched an eyebrow and looked at her. "You can read?" He asked her amazed.

Amaya nodded her head. "And write too." She said.

He handed over the scroll to her, which she gratefully took. "What's your name?" He asked her.

Amaya looked at him. "Amaya Hoshi." She replied.

"You were the human that was chosen, correct?" He asked.

"Unfortuntaly." She replied with a sigh.

The man looked at her confused. "You don't want to mate with me?" He said.

Amaya's eyes went wide. "Y-you'er the Prince?" She asked surprised.

"You didn't know who I was?" He asked her shocked again.

Amaya shook her head, blushing. "N-no. I don't care much for these things of royalty. Forgive me Prince, for not knowing who you were and for bumping itno you." She said as properly as she could, and bowed.

"That's strange..." He said quietly. Amaya looked at him. "Humans don't have the courtesy that you do." He said.

Amaya smiled sadly. "My father wanted me to become more resposnible and respectful when my brother died. He hoped that I could get something out of life with that and with writing and reading skills. Well, look where I am now." She said, laughing quitely and nervously.

Prince Sesshomaru nodded his head. "It's acutally nice to know that there are some educated hamans out there." He said and leaned on a book shelf, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes well, it feels nice to be educated," she said with a laugh, "if I didn't know how to read, I don't know how I would live the rest of my life in peace."

"Agreed. Isn't that kimono a bit to big for your body?" He asked, looking at the loose handing kimono on her body.

Amaya looked down at herslef. "It is, but belive it or not, it was the smallest size they had! But of course it's my fault, as I have a small body for not eating well." She said and looked at him.

He cocked his head to the side. "You'er are the only human I like so far for being yourself only to me." He said.

Amaya blushed. "Like I said, I wouldn't care if chose me. I just came here becuase I knew that if I wasn't home, my mother and father would eat better and live better and not have to look after me." She said, and sighed. She looked out the window, seeing the sun set already. She looked back to him and said, "I must get going. I don't want to be late for the first meeting, even though I've already met you." She said, with a bit of humor in her voice.

Prince Sesshomaru chuckled. "I must get going too, or my father will have my head." He said aswell.

She smiled and laughed happily for the first time. She knew she was going to be best friends with him. Atleast she would know someone that she would be able to talk to. "Alright your Highness, see you much later." She said. After he nodded, she smiled one more last time to him and left, knowing she was going to be a bit late to the meeting.

* * *

** Review and tell me if you like it so I can keep on writing! :)**


	2. Meeting the Prince

Amaya had entered the grand room just in time, at seeing the last demoness enter the room. Amaya couldn't help keeping her eyes off the women, as they were all so beautiful and she wasn't. She wanted to turn around and go hide in the library for the rest of her time here, but she knew she couldn't do that. The four Princesses gathered together, and began to chat and brag about the Prince. Amaya took a deep breath, and walked into the room slowly and as quietly as she could. Apperently she wasn't quiet enough, as the Princesses turned and looked at her quickly. Amaya froze, and the four Princesses turned back to each other giggling and snickering. Amaya closed her eyes and sighed, this is hopeless, I should have stayed home, she thought. She heard footsteps coming her way, and Amaya opened her eyes. It seemed as a demoness who had short silver hair, and two puple maroon stripes on her cheek was the leader, as she walked first with the other three behind her. Amaya guessed she was from the West, and probably the same status as the Prince, as she looked a bit like him. Once they reached her, all four stood infront of her, giving her glares.

"Well what do we have here? She agreed to come, surely you didn't think the Prince will choose you, now do you?" She asked Amaya.

Amaya quickly shook her head no. "I did not come here with the exception of being chosen, I justed wanted to come and see how it was like." She replied.

"Well you should have stayed in your hut for the rest of your short life to rot and die." The demoness replied.

Amaya winced at her words, and looked down, ashamed. "I-I know, I just...wanted to see something new in my life..." She said quietly, not looking up.

The demoness scoffed, and the others laughed quietly. "Look at you, about to cry? You are so immature still! How old are you, 20, 21, and you'er about to cry?" She said.

Amaya looked up shocked this time, and said. "How old do you have to be to attend this Academy?"

The demoness didn't want to reply to this pathectic human, but she did in the end. "About 20 atleast, for us only about ten years of human life."

"Then why did they choose me, when I'm only going to be 17 this winter?" Amaya asked.

Every demoness gasped, "Perhaps becuase they just had no choice, and they had to get someone quick into the Academy. I'm sure they don't expect you to get the Prince, anyhow." The demoness replied.

Amaya shook her head, agreeing. "True, well, I'm going away now so I won't be abother to you."

"Gladly go away, please." The demoness said, and turned to talk to her group.

"Right..." Amaya mumbled and walked away slowly from them, head hung.

She went over to a bench that room wall's held, and sat, folding her hands in her lap. Amaya was so hort, that her feet hung above ground, so she swang back and fourth, smiling. She used to do this at hme, when she had time to sit on tree branches. Atleast this calmed her down, and removed the Princesses from her mind for a bit. She thought about her father, who she didn't get to say goodbye to him, or visit her brother's grave to tell him what had happened. She laughed quietly to herself, thinking how she talk to a dead man. She couldn't help, as they were close and loved each other very much. When he dided, Amaya went every single day to his grave in a meadow, telling him how mother and father was, or what had happened recently with their life. Giggling rang in Amaya's ears, and she looked up to see them all huddled to gather, looking at another grand door that must've been the entrance. The doors opened, and the Prince walked in behind his father, with a stoic look on his face. The Princesses shushed them selves, fixed their kimonos, and stood in a straight line, flipping their hair or batting their eyelashes so quick that it could disorianted anyone who looked. Kiki walked in next, holding another man's hand who Amaya presumed was her mate. Lastly walked in the Princesses's families. Amaya noticed that the Prince was looking for something around the Princesses, perhaps looking at them so he can know who to choose, she thought. She swung her legs back and fourth again, observing the little scene.

"Presenting Princess Chio from the North, Princess Hanako from the South, Princess Mizuki from the East, Princess Miwa from the West, and..." A man introduced them all, all bowing at their names, but stopped for Amaya, for two reasons: she wasn't there and he didn't know how to present her. Kiki looked looked around, and spotted her quickly all the way back at room.

"Amaya, get over here!" Kiki called for her.

Amaya sighed and stood up. In her hurry to get as quickly as could to the line, the kimono's long clothe got tangled around her ankles, making her trip and land face first onto the wooden floor. The Princesses bursted out laughing, along with their families.

Amaya picked up her head quickly, looking stunned. "That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would!" She said aloud, surprised.

Everyone stopped laughing, and threw glares at her angrily. Inu Taisho chuckeled, while Prince Sesshomaru smiled. Kiki rushed over to her, and helped her up. Kiki complained about the size of the Kimono, but Amaya explained to her that it the smallest size they had for her. Kiki stunned, like every other woman, forgot about it as she stood Amaya at the end of the line.

"And..." The man began again, but found no words.

"Amaya Hoshi." Amaya finished proudly, and folded her hands behind her back uncaring, really.

"Well, here are the Four Princesses and Amaya for you to choose. At the end of this winter, Prince Sesshomaru would have chosen one of you Princesses, so good luck to all of you. Welcome all, to the Western Academy!" Kiki said said happily, and Amaya knew instantly that she was the headmaster of the Academy. Amaya sighed annoyed soon, at hearing all of them laugh or chat loudly about themesleves; the Princesses and their families.

Amaya wanted some alone time for herself, like when she had at her ome. At the end of the inroduction, The Prince had introduced himself to the four Princesses, but not to her. She didn't care though, as right noe she just wanted some time for herself. The noise was driving her crazy already! Just as she was about to get up from the bench to see if she could escape to the library, she saw the Prince leave Miwa, who was the one her made fun of her, and walk towards. Amaya smiled to him as he got closer, and finally sat beside her.

"It was amazing that you didn't show any embarasst emotion when you fell." He said.

"I've had much more more embaressing moments in my life that couldn't compare to this tiny fall." Amaya replied, not looking at him. She was trying to find an easy way to get out of the room without being noticed.

"Really, tell me one." He demanded.

Amaya looked at him, and thought for a moment. "Well, there was this time while I was playing with my friends. I had decided to climb a tree, just for fun. When I stepped on a branch, it was to weak for my weight and it snapped underneath my foot. By this time, I was up high in tree, and came tumbling down, hitting and hitting branch after branch. When I almost hit the ground, I heard a noise that I would never forget in my life. My old and tattered kimono had got caught on a branch, and pulled it entirely off of my body. When I finally landed on the floor, I was naked, infront of my friends which mostly consisted of boys at that time. For three winters I never had the courgae to go outside and play with my friends, ever again." She, smiling to herself while blushing, thinking of one of her embarrasing moments.

Sesshomaru let out a soft laugh, which surprised Amaya. "If I were you, I don't know how I would have lived for the rest of my life with that memory." He said, looking at her.

Amaya smiled. "Please, if you would have fallen infront of girls completely naked, they would have glomped you and I'm sure that would be the best memory you would ever have." She said.

Sesshomaru let out a loud laughter, that made everyone stop and look at them. "You really don't laugh often, do you?" Amaya asked him.

"Not quite. Let's just say I don't have the time to laugh." He said, now a bit serious.

"Really? Well who do like the most right now, Miwa, Chio, Hanako, or Mizuki?" She asked him, looking at all four Princesses.

"Right now, you." He replied.

Amaya turned and looked at him with a frown on her face. "Not me, I'm not an option. Who do you like best, not including me." She asked again, and looked back at the Princesses who were gathered around their families and giving her dirty looks.

Prince Sesshomaru sighed annoyed, and said, "Miwa, so far."

Amaya nodded her head. "She would be good for you, as you both seem to have the same attitude."

"And beautiful." He agreed with her.

"Very. Why don't you go talk to her, you now, make friends with her?" She suggested, not looking at him.

Prince Sesshomaru smirked. "Trying to get away from so you may sneak into the library?" He taunted her.

Amaya turned and looked at him with a slight smile on her face. "That, and becuase you need to remember to choose the right mate for you and the West. Go talk to them, you may like one of them." She suggested again.

Sesshomaru stood up, and walked away. He turned and looked at her, "I will, but I won't like one more than I already like you." He said.

Amaya blushed, but we just have to stay friends, but we just have to stay friends, she thought over and over to herself. Just as she was about to get and run to the library, Kiki called that it was dinner time. Amaya groaned softly, and had no choice but to walk to dinner, following behind the families. As Amaya neared the room, she hadn't noticed how hungry she was, maybe becuase she was used it. There were smells, unbleivable good smelling smells, that sent her stomach playing the drums. A bit embarrset, she tried to hold her stomach to prevent the noise from escaping her stomach. As she entered the dinning room, this time she began to drool, and looked at amazing and unthinkable foods that she thought she would never be able to eat in her life. She wanted to screamed happily and dancing around the food happily; worshiping it. She tried to sit far away from the group, but Kiki pushed her to sit a little closer. Amaya ignored their conversation, and ate till she got full. Of course, people did look at her, at the way she ate.

"Where did you get your manners from a poor village?" A woman asked her.

"My father was educuated, and educuated me and brother and my mother. Even though were poor, we don't take anything for granted." She replied.

About an hour passed at dinner, and Amaya was already full. She simply sat there, waiting f ro dinner to be over and hearing the conversations the Princesses and the families had with the Prince. Amaya saw Miwa call over to a servant, and being bored already, Amaya didn't way much attention to her. As the servant, left and then came back, with tea in her hands, Amaya saw that the servant pretend to trip, and and she was to slow to move out of the way. The hot tea landed on her back and legs, burning her badly. She didn't move though, afraid the pain would get worse. She squinted her eyes shut, hoping the pain would be ver quickly. She heard the Princesses and their familes laughing again, so Amaya stood up quickly, tripping once more on her kimono, and ran out as fast as she could.

* * *

** Review and tell me how's it going! (:**


	3. A Day At The Garden

Amaya was crying her eyes out in the library, thinking how stupid she was to come here in the first place. I_ should have just stayed home_, she thought, _where I won't eat but where I won't be made fun of either! _As she cleaned her tears with her kimono sleeve, she heard the doors to the library slid open. She sniffed and looked down at the scroll in her hands, pretending she was reading and not crying.

"Are you alright?" Prince Sesshomaru asked her.

"Go away..." Amaya mumbled softly and sadly, not looking at him.

"So the Princess wants me to leave her?" He said, with a slight mock.

"I'm not a Princess, so don't try to make me feel better." Amaya mumbled again, and sniffed.

"Are you crying?" He asked her, walking closer to her.

"No." She replied quickly.

Prince Sesshomaru chuckled. "Why try to lie to me when I could smell your tears out of the Palace?" He said and sat beside her, picking up a scroll to look at it. For a while both looked at scrolls, pretending to read. Amaya though, was reading when the doors to the library slid open again.

"Son, it is time to go." Lord Inu Taisho said.

Prince Sesshomaru nodded his head, and looked at Amaya who was looking at niether both of them but her scroll only. "Will I see you again?" He asked her.

Amaya looked up at him. "Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Becuase I know you'er thinking of going back home." He said, almost sadly ,though he didn't show it.

Amaya lowered her head back to the scroll. "Maybe..." She mumbled.

"Son, we must go already." Inu Tasiho said, interuppting his son's words. Prince Sesshomaru nodded once more, set the scroll down, and stood up. Both walked out, with Sesshomaru who gave one last glance to Amaya. Amaya sighed and began to read her scroll again. _Just as I was set on going back home, he changes my mind_, she thought. For almost the whole night, she stayed in library reading, and staying away from the small praty the Princesses and their families threw. Once more the doors slid open, and this time it was Kiki.

"I think you should go take a cold shower." She said.

"Of course..." Amaya replied, forgetting about her burnt skin. Just as she rememebered again about her skin, it started hurting once more. Amaya winced when she poked her own leg.

"Then after the bath, I'll show you to your room. We have a long day tomorrow to get you ready for the Prince's choosing.

Amaya nodded, and did what she said. After her cold shower, and herbs that the woman had wrapped around her legs to ease the pain, Kiki showed her to her room. Kiki left her standing in front of doors, becuase she had to get back to the royal party. Amaya opened the doors, and walked in. She gasped at her room, as it was a huge room with a nice sleeping mat on the floor with pillows and blankets. She had never seen nor slept in a room as such, and the first thing she did once she walked in, was alight a candle and threw herself on the mat, sighing in content. At home, she slept on a mat too, but not once that was full and fluffly of blankets with pillows. It almost made her feel guilty, that she was sleeping a nice mat and her parents weren't. She rolled on her side, and began to cry; missing her family greatly. She wanted to go back, really she did, but the Prince had just changed her mind. She shook her quickly. What was she thinking? She was just a human, nor more. Why would the Prince want her to stay for? Is she just going to be a huge humilitaion in the end? She let out a gasp of cry, and buried her face into the blankets. She swore herself that she was going to forget everything today, and soon she remembered nothing as her whole world turned dark.

_"Shhh...be quiet!"_

_"Then do it already!"_

_"SHHHHH!"_

Amaya shot up and out from her mat, screaming at the sudden coldness of a water that had hit her body. She swept back her hair from her face, and grimaced at the Princesses who were laughing. Through an open window, the sunlight was pouring in, warming up the room and herself. A loud clap sounded through the room, and Kiki looked beyond furious.

"You girls! Get out and get dressed! If you'er not in the dinning room by the time I'm in there, you will get a severe punishment, as you have one now! You are not to bathe in warm water, as in cold water instead!" Kiki yelled at them angrily.

"You can't do that!" Miwa protested.

"Want to bathe in cold water for a week?" Kiki asked angrily, and the Princesses shook their head no, "Then go before I make you!" Kiki screamed at them angrily again. The Princesses rushed past her, and into their room to get ready for their day. Kiki rushed up to Amaya, to check if she was ok.

"Alright then, go bathe in hot water before you become a frozen iceicle." Kiki said.

Amaya nodded, and quickly rushed to take a hot bath. This morning she chose a peachy colored kimono, and kept her hair down. Her servants, as what Kiki called them, applied make up to her face. She slipped on socks quickly, and rushed out to the dinning room, hopeing she would get there before the Princesses did. She was just on time, as she sat and Kiki antered, with no Princesses still in the room. Kiki walked past Amaya and sat at the head of the table.

"Those girls will most certainly bathe in cold water for a week." Kiki said angrily.

"Can you explain what we are exactly doing in this Academy?" Amaya asked her.

"Certainly. While five Princess are here, they are suppose to win the Prince's heart. Each of you will spend one day with the Prince, until spring comes, which of course may only be about 30 days away." Kiki said.

"That's all? I thought it was going to be more difficult." Amaya said.

Kiki laughed. "Of course though, a Princess will require to write and read along with manners. Surpisingly, you already know everything for a human." She said.

"Not all humans are uneducated." Amaya pointed out.

"True, but mostly all of them are. It is rare to find a human with manners, infact." Kiki said.

Just as they finished their conversation, the Princesses had walked in, chattering about the Prince. Just as they sat down to eat breakfest, Kiki broke the news to them that they will be batheing in cold water for a week. That set them for a grumpy mood the whole day. Once more, Amaya had eaten another wonderful dinner, making her sigh happily as she got full and finished eating. Kiki had exucsed them all, reminding them that later they will have to return in the afternoon to do some reading skills. The four Princesses immediately left for their rooms, while Amaya went to look at the gardens.

The gardens were amazing, as their were red, blue, pruple, orange, yellow, white, and many more colors of flowers. Trees surrounded the garden, with a small human-made river that passed through the garden. But what Amaya seemed to like the most about the garden, were the two cherry blossom trees that were standing beside each other. Amaya walked into the little arch the trees created in the middle, and looked up. The trees were begening to bloom, as spring was coming already. Little pink bud sprouted from the branches, abosrbing the morning sun and morning dew into them. Amaya smiled, knowing that she will love to be out here every day, reading a scroll while sitting under these little arch created by pink, rosy flowers.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice asked behind her.

Amaya turned and looked at Prince Sesshomaru who had a small smile on his face. "It is." Amaya replied, and turned her attention back to the trees.

"What's strange of them, is that they haven't blossomed already." Prince Sesshomaru said, standing beside her.

"They haven't blossomed yet?" Amaya asked, not knowing much about the these trees.

"No, they were suppose to blossom a few weeks ago, but they never did. They are still wrapped in the buds." Sesshomaru replied.

"Mhhm, maybe there're waiting for spring to come." Amaya said.

"May be. What would you like to do today?" He asked her.

Amaya turned and looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Today I chose my whole day with you." He replied, smiling.

"You should have chosen Miwa, she seems to like you." Amaya said.

"But I chose you." He replied.

Amaya sighed, and looked at the trees again. "I would like to spend the day in the garden." She said.

"Just what I was thinking." Prince Sesshomaru said, looking at the trees too.

For the morning, both sta underneath the cherry blossom trees, talking about their lives. Sesshomaru had asked Amaya for another one of her embarrasing moments, whish she gladly did. After each story she told him, he would let out a happy laugh. Amaya didn't know why, but she felt much happier hearing him and making him laugh. In return, Sesshomaru told her stories about his life. Amaya was fasinated by his stories, hearing for the first time what demons actaully did in their lives. After their talk about their lives, Prince Sesshomaru asked her about the other demoness. Amaya was glad to help him choose a Princesses, and explained to him what each Princesses were like. Though she let out what happened this morning, and went onto explaining about how Miwa would be right for him. She noticed though, that everytime she tried to bring up a conversation about another Princesses, his face would look glum and stoic, as if he didn't want to hear anything about them at all. Defeated, Amaya went onto telling him about more of her life, wi-hich quickly brought up his mood once more, laughing at her funny things about her life.

"Why are you so fasinated with me?" Amaya asked him at the end of one her stories.

"My father says humans are worthless, but I think different. You are not a worthless human, which now makes me feel much better by being around another humans." He replied.

Amaya sighed. "Prince Sesshomaru, you actually have to beleive your father." She said.

Prince Sesshomaru looked at her with a frown. "Why should I?"

"Becuase not all humans are like me. If other humans who saw you, even my father and mother, they would try to kill you or hate you. Infact, all of my friends who I know hate demons, and they are always after baby demons so they can kill them." Amaya said.

"You don't go along with them, do you?" Prince Sesshomaru asked her.

Amaya shook her head guiltfuly. "I do go along with them, and see how they so brutally kill a baby demon. But don't get me wrong, I don't kill the baby demons, but instead try to save them. Becuase of the last that I tried to save, it ended up scrathing my shoulder and leaving a scar, infurating the village. Do you know how hard I tried to turn the village's point of view on demons?"

"But why are you so different than them?" He asked her.

"Maybe becuase...I actually have an open mind and see what is true and what is not. For example, humans think along with my father that demons are dangerous and should deserve to die. I am just like you, actually thinking it's not true and actaully like demons, like you like humans. But in the end, you still have to be cautiuos." Amaya said.

"Then, Amaya, you are the only human I will ever trust." He said, looking at her with a small smile.

Amaya smiled. "And you, Prince Sesshomaru, will be the only demon I will trust too." She said happily.

"Call me Sesshomaru, there is no need to add the Prince part as we are friends." He said.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Famished." He replied.

Amaya smiled, and both stood and walked back into the Palace to have lunch.

* * *

**Review and tell me how's it going! (:**


	4. Acadmey Ball

Not much happened after her day with Prince Sesshomaru or the Princesses becuase Amaya stayed away from them as much as she could. Amaya was trying to keep a good relationship with the Princesses, but it seemed it didn't work. Prince Sesshomaru would contantly seek Amaya out, making the other Princesses angry and jelous for her. But some good days came, where Prince Sesshomaru had to stop folowing her and spend time with the other Princesses. For the second day, he spent it with Chio, wich he then explained to Amaya that he didn't like her at all as she was to clingy to him. The third day, he spent it with Hanako, which he didn't seem to like her either. He explained to Amaya at the end of the day that she ate like a pig, even infront of him. The foruth day, he spent it with Mizuki, who he seemed to like a little. He told Amaya that she was smart and polite, but her only flaw was that she would speak to loudly at times without her knowing. Lastly, today he went with Miwa. Amaya noyiced how he looked so stoic and bored when he chose Miwa, not even caring for her at all. Amaya felt bad for him, but there was nothing she could do to help him! Anyhow, as Miwa and Prince Sesshomaru walked away, Amaya hurried to the library, ready to read her brains out. It was mid day now, with lunch that had passed. While Amaya was reading a scroll in a big and nice room where the Princesses spent their time, she heard Chio, Mizuki, and Hanako groan loudly and bored.

"This is absolutly so boring! Why does Miwa get her time with him today?" Chio complained.

"It was Miwa's turn today, Chio!" Mizuki yelled at her.

"So what? The Prince obviously likes me, not her or you two." Chio replied.

The two Princesses growled angrily, ready to kill each other. Amaya broke in, hoping she can help them. "How about we play a game?" She suggested.

The three Princesses turned their heads and looked at her. "Games? We are to royalty to play games, and to old as well." Hanako replied.

"Well, I think you'er never to old to play this game I invented. Of course, maybe old people should stay out of the game." Amaya said, laughing.

For some reason, Amaya's laughter lifted the Princesses's hearts from a heavy weight, and now were interseted to know more about this game. "What is this game about?" Chio asked.

"Its about a ball and a net. Though I wonder where we can get a fishing net around here..." Amaya replied.

Mizuki sighed. "Alright, we have nothing more to do around here. Chio, go get a net down by the beach, and Hanako, go get a ball from the village!" She ordered around.

Chio and Hanako stood, both ready at her comand, and rushed off. Amaya smiled at Mizuki, which Mizuki returned a frown. "Ok then, let's go find a place big enough to play." Amaya said.

"There is a large court just behind the palace, will that work?" Mizuki said.

"That will work wonderfully!" Amaya said happily, and grabbed Mizuki's arm and pulled her to the back.

Mizuki was startled at how she had grabbed her, so unroyalty, but it felt nice to her. She acutally felt like the child with a friend she never had. Once they got outside, Amaya was more happy when she saw two trees on each side of the court, where she can tie the net easily. Soon, Chio arrived with a large fishing net, complaining she had gotten sand on her shoes. While Chio sat to clean her feet with the help fo Mizuki, Amaya rushed over to the trees and set the net. She pulled a string, which then lifted the net above the ground. Chio and Mizuki looked amazment, then Hanako burst into the court, holding three balls. Amaya grabbed one ball, setting the other two aside, and held onto her ball. Hanako, Chio, and Mizuki looked at her with amazment and curisosity in their eyes.

"Who's ready to play?" Amaya asked.

"How do we play exactly?" Chio asked.

"Alright, see that net over there, there must be two teams, one on each sie of the net. The goal here is to not let the ball touch the ground. To win, you must make the other team on the other side drop the ball and touch the ground. In return, they will do the same to you." Amaya explained happily.

"That sounds fun, but strange." Hanako said.

Amaya laughed. "It is fun, and exciting!" She said. "Now, we have four people here, we need to make it even."

"Chio and Hanako, you two are together. Me and Amaya will be togather." Mizuki said.

So, team Chio walked on side, while team Amaya walked on the other side. Amaya kicked of her shoes, surprising the Princesses. She threw the ball into the air, and punched it. It flew over the net, and Hanako rushed over to the ball and smacked it back. Amaya ran to the ball as it came over the net, jumped, and smacked the ball down will all her force, making the ball hit the ground and bouce variuos times.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Miziku asked, happy that her team was winning.

"Easy, I call it a spike." Amaya said happily.

After that little show, Amaya wished she hadn't shown them that. They were constantly spiking the ball, almost making her team loose. But Amaya was quick, and always saved the ball from hitting the ground, making her team first place. Soon, all the Princesses were not wearing any shoes, and tied thier kimonos above their knees so they may play well. The four Princesses were playing happily, when an voice stopped them.

"What are you doing?" Miwa had asked angrily, standing at the court's door beside Prince Sesshomaru.

"Oh Miwa, we are playing such a fun game!" Chio said happily.

"Don't you think you are too old for games!" Miwa replied angrily.

"You are not too old for this game!" Hanako replied laughing.

Miwa scoffed. "I don't suppose that pathetic worthless human showd you this, now did she?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She is not patheitc less any worthless! She came up with this amazing and fun game!" Mizuki replied angrily, Miwa ruining her happy mood.

"Oh, going to take a human's side now? Tell me, Mizuki, was is that name of this so-called-game she invented." Miwa asked, smirking.

Mizuki, Chio, and Hanako turned and looked at Amaya, waiting for the name. "I never gave it name." Amaya squeaked out, shrugging her shoulders.

"See? Pathetic." Miwa said smirking.

"Then, Amaya, how about we give it a name toay?" Hanako said.

"Yes, let's name it Ball and Net game!" Chio said.

"No, it will be called Prince Sesshomaru ball!" Hananko said.

"No, let's name it Fisher's ball!" Mizuki said.

"QUEIT! The game will be called Acadmey Ball." Miwa said.

Everyone turned and looked at her. "That sounds just fine!" Amaya said, smiling.

Miwa scoffed at her smile. "How do you play this game?" She asked.

Everyone smiled, including Prince Sesshomaru. This angered Miwa. "What? I can't play this stupid game!" She said.

The three Princesses laughed, and Amaya told her the rules happily. Prince Sesshomaru wanted to play as well, and Miwa put him on Chio's team. Chio and Hanako giggled happily, while Miwa got ready to play the game.

"Why are you all barefooted?" Miwa asked, looking at thier dirty feet from the game.

"It acutally helps to play more easily!" Chio replied.

Miwa denied that, but a few rounds into the game, she walked to the side and kicked her shoes off, stretching her toes. Mizuki helped her tie her kimono up to her knees, and once more began playing again. The four Princesses were having so much fun, they played into the nights. They had servants bring out torches, and light the whole court yard, playing under the stars. Amaya had gotten tired, playing this game so much at home, she wasn't having as much fun as they were. She called quits, and went to sit on the court's stairs, watching them play. Soon enough, Prince Sesshomaru got tired as well, and went to sit beside Amaya.

"How was your day with Miwa, Sesshomaru?" Amaya asked him.

"Awful, until we came to the court to play your game." He replied smiling.

"Come Sesshomaru, your day must've not been that bad!" Amaya said.

Prince Sesshomaru sighed. "It wasn't, it was...fine infact. We do have in lot of common, but that is what makes it not fun. She's not like you, Amaya, who is fun and does unexepcted things." He said.

"Ah, well, Sesshomaru you have to understand that everyone is different." She replied.

"Then I wish everyone was as different as you." He said.

Amaya laughed. "Be careful for what you wish for."

"Right now, I am taking a liking to Miwa, seeing her so care-free." He said, watching Miwa play.

"Then, I will work on her to make her to your likings, Your Highness." Amaya said, smiling.

After a afternoon and half the nights of play time, The four Princess were drop dead tired. They simply took a quick bath, washed their feet and threw themselves on thier beds, instantly snoring softly once their head hit their pillows. Sesshomaru had left to his part of the Palace where he temproraily lived with his father, and Amaya not being able to sleep, took a small walk through the gardens. While she sitting on a bench, under the cherry blossom trees, she spotted a tall figure walking tawards her. She knew this figure, this figure since she was just a toddler. A huge smile grew on her face. and she ran towards him. She crashed into him, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Yuji, what are you doing here?" Amaya asked, surprised.

"Wow Amaya, I had never seen you so happy to see me!" He replied.

"Well, it takes a toll on me to not see my freinds in almost a week!" Amaya replied.

Yuji laughed, and pulled her into a hug again. "Turns out that my father makes a weekly trip up here to deilver new shoes and slippers to the Princesses while they resign here." He said.

"Oh that's great! I get to see you every week, that is just amazing!" Amaya said happily.

"So, how is it going with the Prince? You don't like him, do you?" He asked her.

"What, no of course not! I'm waiting till spring so I can go back to our village!" Amaya replied.

"Then if you don't like him, why don't you come back with me now, tonight?" He asked her, almost sadly.

Amaya shook her head no. "No Yuji, for the first time in my life I am having fun. I have even made good friends with the Prince!" She said.

"Why? He's a demon Amaya, who will kill if you just insult him when you didn't!" Yuji replied, almost angrily.

"Yuji, you need to calm down. It's not like were lovers." Amaya replied, getting angry as well.

"No, but before you know it, you are and then you end up dead." He said bitterly.

This set Amaya into a glum mood, which she noticed that only Yuji was capable of doing this himself. She shook her head no, sadly and glumly. "I'm tired, Yuji. I need to go to sleep."

"Why use an excuse now, Amaya? You know what, yeah, go I didn't even want to see you ind the first place." He said coldly.

Instead of this offending her, it actually surprised her. "If you weren't looking for me, then why did you come here." She demanded.

"What, I can't walk by myself sometimes?" He replied angrily.

"No, I know what you were doing! You were just walking around the Palace to see what your slimy hands can get themselves! Yuji, don't steal anything from here; everything is sacred here!" She said, almost yelling.

"What, you can't do anything to stop me Amaya!" He screamed into her face.

Amaya backed away from him. "No, but I will tell Prince Sesshomaru!"

"Yeah, go tell your demon lover to come and kill me! How can you take a demon's side when your are a human!"

"Becuase a demon will have more manners than you or anyone will ever have in thier lives!" Amaya screamed at him, and ran back into the Palace.

She ran to her room, and smacked her doors shut angrily. Now she knew why she hated Yuji all her life. He always had to have a girlfriend and another and another. A rumor even roams in her village that just as 17 years old, he already had a child of no more than 2 summers. He had bad attitude, making it worse that he was always jelous about everything. It wouldn't surprise her if someday they came to room and told her she had to leave becuase something was missing, and Yuji had done this to get her out of there on purpose. She was not going to be one of his stupid victims who fell in love with him, and then he'd just let them fall to the ground when he got them into his bed with him. She huffed angrily, ripped off her clothes, and went to soak fro a while in her hot spring. When she was done, she got out, dryed herself, and dressed into nights clothes, and got into he mat. As she sighed a bit less angrily, she looked out her window. It was dawn already, with the sky a soft blue and yellows with oranges and purples. She closed her eyes. and hoped to get some sleep before she had to wake up for breakfest.

* * *

**Reveiw and tell me hows it going! (:**


	5. Filthy Humans

**Ok, for those who have following this stor, and never saw an update, it was becuase I spilled milk on my keyboad T0T. Thankfulyy, I just bought a new one now! ^.^ Now, you can expect more updates! YAY! Also, sorry to say that I am running out of ideas. Please, leave some ides in a review if you want to see more of this story.**

* * *

Amaya woke up late, surprised that no one cared to wake her up. It was about mid-day, hoping she would catch lunch. She dressed in a simple loose fitting kimono, pulled her hair into a sloppy bun, and rushed out to the dinning room. As she reached the dinning room, and pocked half her head inside the door, she spotted everyone eating, even Prince Sesshomaru and his father. Miwa and Sesshomaru were chatting while Hanako, Chio, and Mizuki looked at them jelously. It was too packed for Amaya's taste. As she turned to leave, she spotted Yuji walking towards her with a cocky smile on his face. Amaya still angry with him, rushed into the dinning room and quickly sat beside Prince Sesshomaru not noticing. She glared at the door, daring Yuji to enter. And with her dare, he entered, but with that cocky smile swipped clean out of his face. Amaya galred at him, and he smiled at her. Amaya growled slightly angry, and turned her attention to the table.

"What may I help you with?" Kiko asked Yuji, not caring.

"I came to ask if I had permission to take Amaya out for the day?" He said.

At this, Kiko looked at him angrily, and Amaya growled even more angyier. Everyone stopped eating and looked at the scene. "I perfer if you left me alone." Amaya replied politely.

"What, now you are pretending to be a Princesses with plotie talking?" Yuji said angrily.

This angered Amaya, and she stood up from the table angrily. "I'll show you Princessesing!" She yelled at him angrily, grabbed a metal chopstick, and flunged it at him. The chopstick emdided itself on the wall very close to yuji's head, making him gasp surprised and looked at the chop stick. Amaya's anger left her, happy with herself that she didn't know she could do that.

"Well, looks like I found my hidden talent." Amaya said smugly.

Kiko bursted into happy laughter, everyone did, while Yuji blushed embarrased.

"On with you, you filthy peasant. These five Princesses are out of your status!" Kiko boomed, and Yuji blushed even redder, and ran out of the room.

For the first time her life, Amaya felt proud of herself, and like a real Princess. She sat back down, smoothed her kimono, and began to eat. Everyone stopped laughing after Yuji ran out, and they too began to eat. Chatter soon began to pick up again, and evryone was busy doing something. Mizuki this time got her turn to talk to Sesshomaru, but it showed that Sesshomaru had no intentions of talking to her. Mizuki noticed, and disappointed, stopped talking to him. Miwa took her chance, and began chatting with Sesshomaru right away. Amaya smiled, seeing Prince Sesshomaru happy and talking. She popped last peice of egg into her motuh, stood up, and bowed; dismissing herself. Where was she going to go now? It was a day of no studying, and she most certainly did not want to play Academy ball with demons full of energy that she didn't have. She decided to go outside again to the garden, but no, she might spot Yuji again. She sighed, and headed to the library once more. For the first time in her life, she was actually getting bored of reading scrolls all day. After half reading a scroll that took her half her day away, she got fed upf. She let out a little scream, and threw the scroll aginst the wall.

"Aren't we a little angry today?" A voice said behind her.

"Oh, leave me alone Sesshomaru! I've had it with this Academy and reading scrolls all day! Do you know how many scrolls I've read while here? More than 300 alteast, becuase I have nothing else to do here!" Amaya yelled out.

Sesshomaru chuckled, and looked at book case full of scrolls. He pulled out one and looked at it. "Well, you did come for one and only one reason; to win the Princes's heart."

Amaya snorted. "I have no desire to win your heart, Prince Sesshomaru, or any other Princes's or man's heart." She replied. She finally turned and looked at him. She hadn't noticed he was tall, very tall, with a good built frame. She truned her head quickly away from him, mentally kicking herself. She was begining to like him, and not as a friend, but as something more.

"Amaya, what do you do when you are back at your village?" He asked her.

Amaya blinked surprised, and looked at him. "Well, after I am done helping my mother with chores, I will go out and have fun. It will either be climbing trees, playing with my friends, or scouring the forest for wild plants and fruit. Half the time we run out of the forest before we get to the middle of it becuase of demons." Amaya giggled to herself the last part.

"Does your village hold fesitvals as well?" He said.

"Oh yes, beuatiful ones infact! Just a week perhaps from now, when the full moon rises, we have a festival called Harvest Moon. We celebrate good fortune for hravesting during winter, and it's gets so beuatiful. Rich girls my age will walk the roads dressed like geishas, and most elderly women say its the lucky time to find your self a good man." Amaya said.

"Have you found a good mate during those festivals?"

"What, no! And I don't want one either, at least not yet of course. I'm still to young." Amaya finsihed with a sigh.

On the pillow that she sitting on, moved as Sesshomaru sat down beside her. "Today I have elimnate one of the Princesses." He said.

Amaya looked at him. "Who are thinking?" She asked him.

"Chio." He replied simply.

"Well," Amaya said and patted his arm, "I'm sure your are doing the right, choice, right?" She said, even asking herself.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "It's funny to see you question your anwsers." He said.

"I'm not smart, Sesshomaru, what do you expect me to say?" Amaya replied with a small laugh.

Sesshomaru nodded, and stood up. "Very well then, I must go." He said, and walked out of the library.

"Right..." Amaya mumbled to herself, and picked another scroll to read. Not five minutes had passed, when she felt a familiar hand grab her sholder tightly. "Prince Sesshomaru, don't you have to go eliminate princessses or spend time with your father? I want to read some scrolls in peace, please." She said.

"I'm afraid I'm not him, Amaya." A deep, but much lighter and older voice responded. It almost had the very same tone like Sesshomaru;s but much stronger. Amaya gulped, and she turned around slowly and bowed.

"Forgive me, My Lord, I thought you were Prince Sesshomaru." Amaya said.

"Hn." Taisho replied, and walked on the other side of table, and sat across from her. Amaya sat again and looked at him too. "Amaya, tell me, what do you think of my Son?" He asked her, putting a hand on his chin, concentarting on her.

"Well, I think he is a very good man, a gentlemen, and well, perfect for any demonesses." She replied as best as she could under his vision.

"And do you know what he thinks of you, Amaya?" He asked her. his voice had a tint of anger, and Amaya knew why.

"Oh no," Amaya sighed and propped her head on her hand. "tell me he isn't faling for me?"

Taishio sighed, and sat very straight. "He is, and he has not stopped talking about you since he met you. I do not want my son falling for a disgusting and pathetic human as such yourself." He said bitterly. "It's enough that he is oh so intersted in humans and how they live!"

"My Lord, I will stay away from him. I do not also want him to fall for me. I don't even wan t amna or mate in my life yet. I am too young!" Amaya replied.

"And that's why I haven't killed you. For a human, you atleast know what is right and what wrong. I expect you to help me get Sesshomaru a real Princess!" He said.

Amaya sat straight, smiling happily. "And I just happen to know a way too, My lord!" She said.

Taishio raised an eyebrow at her. "And how is that?" He asked.

"A week from now, my village will hold a beutiful festival where it's the lucky time to find a mate! We can take Sesshomaru and the Princesses, and one will sure have to work!" She replied.

Taisho thought. "I hope there will not be any pathetic humans like you falling over my son. The Princessses would have to be dressed very beuatifuly for him to like one." He said.

"And what are you waiting for, My lord? I even agree with you that Sesshomaru should be with another demoness his status. Why not go talk to this to Kiko?" Amaya suggested.

"Yes, and so shall I." He stood up, and before he walked out, he said, "I want you filthy human to stay away from my Son as much as possible."

After he left, Amaya sighed and said to herself, "He sure doesn't like humans at all..."


	6. Bottle Battle

For the coming days, Amaya satyed out of sight from Sesshomaru. More than once had he spotted her, and ran to her. She, staying with her promise, quickly ran away or made up an excuse and scurried away. Chio was now long gone, and breaking the news to her was not easy. She pratically threw herself on the floor, and threw the biggest tantrum Amaya had ever seen in her life. Even that babies at her village wouldn't dare throw such a tatrum like Chio's. At the end, her father ended up carrying her out of the Academy and into their carrage. Miwa, Hanako, and Mizuki were the only ones left, along with Amaya. After three days of dogding Sesshomaru, he was finally busy with the real Princesses. Lord Taishio made sure that Amaya stayed out of the meeting with Prince. Even when Ryoku and Kiko diagreed with him, Lord Taisho stilll got his way in the end. Amaya didn't mind, atleast not as much as before. She now understood that was only here as a replacement, and will soon get kicked out like Chio did. Then, Amaya was very happy. In only two days, will she go back to her village for the festival, but most importantly, to see her mother and father again. So for the previous days, the Princesses were and still are preparing for the trip to the festival. Amaya was not going to dress up, but Kiko forced her.

"Agh...Sesshomaru, you ruined it..." Amaya said pushing the small bundles of flowers out of her painting.

"Which, the flowers, or your precious painting?" He asked a bit to angry.

Amaya sighed and tied back her sleeve again from getting into the ink. "What are you angry about, Sesshomaru?" She asked him.

"I want to know _why_ you have avoiding me, Amaya?" He demanded.

"Um...you know something Sesshomaru, I just forgot to this other little thing. See you later, alright?" Amaya said and stood up. But Sesshomaru was right behind her in a flash, and sat her down.

"No you don't, not without an explantion first." He demanded.

Amaya sighed defeated. "Sesshomaru, don't you have other important things to do right now?" Amaya asked him.

"No." He replied simply.

"Sesshomaru, I have not been avoiding you, alright? Your father just doesn't want to see us...together. He doesn't like humans, and you know what, I am a human. It's better to just stay away." She said, and went back to her painting.

"Of course," Sesshomaru said, "I should have known that my father was going to be behind all of this. Amaya, you don't have to listen to him."

Amaya scoffed. "Sesshomaru he is your father, My Lord, and I have to listen to him whether I like it or not."

"Then I will have a word with him myslef!" Sesshomaru replied.

Amaya sighed. "And do you think he is going to listen to you? Why can't you just stay away from me?"

"Why can't you just ignore my father?" Sesshomaru retorted.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!"

"Why do you have to be so..."

Amaya smirked, knowing she won. "Be so what, Sesshomaru?" She said smiling.

"Be so beautiful." He finished.

"Ok, that's it. Bye Sesshomaru, see you later." Amaya said and stood up quickly and walked out.

Sesshomaru sighed, feeling stupid, and covered his face with his hand. He shouldn't have said that, atleast not yet. He uncovered his face, to meet another golden pair of eyes just like his, but much angrier. He sat striaght, ready to have another argument with his father. Taisho walked in, slowly, angrily. He stood beside his son, looking scornfully down at him. Sesshomaru not taking it, stood up to face him, but was not as tall as him.

"I see it is my own son dishonoring me, not that filthy human." Taisho said angrily.

"She's not filthy, and she has a name; Amaya." Sesshomaru replied angrily as well.

Taisho not coping with him, walked steadily toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked backwards away from him, until his back hit the wall. Taisho looked at him straight in the eyes, his golden eyes tinting red. Sesshomaru gulped.

"If I ever catch you with that human again, ever again, I will kill her. It will be on your behalf, becuase she was doing what I asked,but you did not. If I so much as catch you making eye contact with her, she will be leaving to the Netherworld." Taisho spoke with venom in his voice.

"You can't do that!" Sesshomaru hissed angrily.

Taisho smirked, "Watch me, my Son." And in a blink of an eye, Taisho was gone. Sesshomaru's eyes widen, knowing what his own father was going to do; _He's going to kill Amaya! _And in another blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was gone after his father.

Kiko forced Amaya to take a shower becuase Kiko wanted Amaya to try on her costume for the festival. Amaya denied it at first, but at the and kiko had won. While bathing in her hot spring, she wondered what costume Kiko had gotten her. She hoped it was blue, her favorite color, and maybe had some white or black in it. Its was a Harvest moon Festival after all, and traditional colors were blue, back, and white. Would her costume even have a mask? She smiled, knowing Kiko had probably picked her a beautiful costume. She grabbed a bamboo bottle which held shampo to wash her hair. As soon as she was was about to open it though, she heard her screen door open. She turned around, thinking it was probably Kiko with more instructions. Boy was she wrong. Through the misty air, Amaya saw golden eyes peering at her, _Sesshomaru_. She started to freak, since the water where she standing was too low and would not cover her naked body. Her faced turned as red as a tomato, and not knowing what to do, she did best as what her mother told her to do with perverts.

"Sesshomaru you pervert, get OUT!" Amaya screeched, and the bottle she was holding, flunged it towards him. It didn't stop there. She was very grateful that her spring was absoutly filled with oil and shampoo bottles on the sides, and one by one, she grabbed and flunged it towards him, screaming, and multiple times hearing a loud _clonk_. Finally the eyes disappeared, until they appeared once more.

"SESSHOMARU YOU PERVERT! WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS!" Amaya screamed angrily this time, and began her bottle battle throwing once more. This time many _clonks_ were heard, and soon the eyes disappeared rather quicker than the first time. Huffing angrily, and triping and sliding on the floor, she managed to get her robe. She put it on angrily, tied it, and once more slipping and tripping walked out to confront Sesshomaru.

"You are absoutly the worst person I've ever met in my life," Amaya scolded at him while walking out of the spring, "and just you wait until I tell your father about this! You perverted demon!" And then, her scolding stopped once she was out of her spring room.

The three princessses stood there smiling happliy and embarrased, with Kiko her was smirking, and two demon Lords with multiple purple brusises on their foreheads. Sesshomaru was the one who held more bruises than his father, and was rubbing his purple cheek hissing with pain. Amaya's faced flushed once more, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well," Kiko said walking foward chuckling, "it seems Lord Taisho couldn't take a small human with bottles being flung at him." She said, bending down to pick up a bamboo bottle.

"What are those things made from?" Sesshomaru asked, now rubbing his forehead. His father could't help the stinging pain either on one of his brusises on the left corner of head, and beganing rubbing it as well. Taisho looked at the red Amaya angrily.

"How dare you attack me with those human things!" Taisho asked.

"I thought you were Prince Sesshomaru! He is the only person that I would know that would be willing to sneek up on me! How was I suppose to know it was you My Lord, when you two have the very same eyes!" Amaya defended herself.

"Wait," Kiko interrupted, "what were you peeking on Amaya while she was bathing, My Lord?" She asked smirking.

Taisho frowned, knowing she had gotten the wrong impression on his intentions. "Don't start to think I have fallen for a human to do such thing!" He replied angrily.

"I never did say you have fallen for human, did I?" Kiko smirked, while the Princesses laughed quietly.

Taisho scoffed. "I came to kill to her, Kiko, not spy on the human filth." He said.

Amaya stiffed, _kill her_? He was going to kill her? What had she done wrong? She had stayed away from his son like he had asked her. Why was he going to kill her! On the other hand, Miwa smiled happily.

"Yes my Lord, it is about time this filth left our Royal and Demon Academy, don't you think?" Miwa said. Hanako and Mizuki looked scornfully at Miwa. "After all, she did have the nerve to attack you and The Prince." Miwa added.

Taisho looked at Amaya. "I really didn't mean to hurt you or your son, My Lord." Amaya squeeked out.

"Any human who had the nerve to hit me or my son with bamboo bottles, isn't an idiot." Taisho said, and inspected Amaya. He had never seen such a human defend themselves like her. She didn't give up, she continued to throwthe bottles until both of them had left her alone completely. Now he though he knew what his son was seeing in such a human. With a shaked of his head, Taisho turned and left without a word.


	7. Festival Time

"PINK?" Miwa screched out, while looking at her festival pink costume. "Oh no, I want blue or white this INSTANT!" She demaned.

Kiko sighed for the 10th time annoyed. "You didn't want yellow, you didnt want red, you didnt want green, now you didn't want pink, and just a moment ago you said you didn't want blue." Kiko said as calmly as she could.

"I did?" Miwa questioned herself. "Yes." Mizuki and Hanako said at the same time annoyed. "Just pick pink, its only for one night." Hanako said.

Miwa glared at the two younger girls. "You two may look nice already, just perfect for the Prince, but I dont! It may not be important to you, but it is to me! Now, Chichu, bring four more costumes on colors of blue red and white." She said to her servent. Chichu bowed and ran to get the costumes, while Kiko, Mizuki, and Hanako sighed endlessly.

Amaya on the other hand, was ready. She smiled in her light blue costume, and twirled yet once again. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail, with blue and white ribbons. The costume held brilliant white flowers on the side of the costume and on the tip of the sleeves. She looked once more in the mirror, smiling at herself. She changed a lot, and she saw it for her self. Her face was no longer stick thin, and now looked plumpy and normal like other girls. Her cheeks developed a deep rose naturally, and her blue eye color shined with more brilliance. Her bones no longer sticked out weirdly from her body, and she grew much taller in the last few weeks. One thing she noticed that didn't change, was her skin. She was still a pale wite, just like moonlight. As she was still admiring her self, her doors slid open. She spun around to meet Lord Taisho. She bowed politly, until he spoke.

"I want you to stay away from my son during the festival." He said.

Amaya smiled. "Don't worry, there will be no time for him!" She said happily. Tiasho raised an eyeborw at her. She spun around back to the mirror. "I will be spending time with my mother and father and friends, and buy a gift for my brother, and my mother and father. I will take them food, and we will go have fun at the festival and, oh, she will love the way that I look now, both will!" She rambled on happily.

Curious, Taisho asked. "Who will like the way you look?"

She turned around and faced him, with a smile that never left her face. "My mother and father of course! And perhaps my brother too!" She said.

Just as he was about to ask her another question, she skipped out happily, humming a festival tune to herself. Taisho hated to admit it, but, he was actually starting to get a curiuosity for humans. He sighed, closed the doors, and went back to his room to prepare himself. Like Amaya, Sesshomaru was also prepared already before the others.

When everyoone was finally ready in the afternoon, everyone piled into their own carriages. Miwa had chose such a big and overly dressed costume, she wasn't comfrotable at all in her own small carrige. She nstantly regretted for how she had dressed, and it was still a very long time to get to the villgae, a couple of hours or so. Meanwhile, Sessomaru was pratically dying to see Amaya. He had tried to get a peek at her when she was entering her carrage, but Miwa had gotten in his way. As the sun started to hide behind the mountains, the carriges were finally at the village. Everyone gasped when they got out, even Amaya. Amaya herself had never seen the festival get this beautiful before. Blue and yellow lanters covered the skys, and moons and crescent moon of paper joing beside them. The roads were filled with merchants selling masks, toys, festival toys, and food, oh so many foods that Amaya could afford now. She was the first to dogdge her protectors, and run into the village happily. The princess and prince and his father, were surprised to see every villager greet Amaya as if she was all their daughter. Soon, a bunch of kids and kids the age of Amaya, also joined in the group hug. After the greeting, Amaya looked back to see everyone still standing beside their carriages, not knowing what to do.

"Get over here, join the fun! Soon they will bring out the fireworks!" Amaya said.

"But, what do we do?" Kiko asked, confused herslef.

Amaya laughed happily. "For starters, roam the roads where they are selling things!" She said and pointed to a dirt road to the right of her.

Hanako and Mizuki smiled to themselves, and ran to the merchants like two little girls after a cute puppy dog. Kiko smiled, and couldn't help it as well. The road looked so beautifuly decorated, that she too wanted to go roam and buy. Sesshomaru smiled slightly, and just as he was about to joing Amaya, Miwa got in his way once more. Amaya amolst frowned at that. She wanted to show Sesshomaru all her favorite places, but that quickly went away when she caught Lord Taisho galring at her, daring her to get close to them. Amaya shook it off, and ran to her home hut first. Sesshomaru tried to keep track of her, but soon lost her in the crowd of people. "So Prince Sesshomaru, tell me about yourself?" Miwa hours in the festival, the full moon had rose. It was still not high enough, singling a new harvest, so the fireworks were not even being prepared yet. Hanako and Mizuki though, were enjoing themselves greatly. They had eaten new food that they loved, and found themselves a couple of good looking demons. Turns out, demons too enjoy and love this festival only this little village. Kiko and her mate were too busy playing competetive festival games, neither one of them winning yet. Miwa simply wouldn't leave Sesshomaru alone for the afternoon, and he was now to the point of ripping her head of her body. It wasn't becuase he hated, it was just becuase she was talking too much, and constantly forcing herself onto him. He didn't even spott Amaya the whole afternoon so she could have rescued him. Lord taisho was then lost in the crowd. Not only was he starting to hate the human smell, but as well the loud noise and the humans themself. That's until then, something hit his nose that smelled so deliously. Being a dog demon, he couldn't help himself, and followed the smell. He ended standing infont of a merchant who was selling meat rubbed in many spicies, cooked, and stuck through a stick. The merchant lady was smirking at him.

"They say my food is so delicious, it can attracted the most powerful demons themselves." She bragged. He glared at her.

"I will be the judge of that." He said, grabbed a stick, and took a bite. He chewed, and chewed, and chewed and finaly swallowed. He didn't like it at all...he absolutly loved it! He wanted more, and more he will get. The old lady laughed when she saw his face of content, grabbed a little box and filled it to the top with meat sticks. He couldn't help it, and his lips twitched into a smile when she handed him the box. "Good Festival to you, My Lord!" The merchant said, and waved him good bye so she could attend another customer. When he turned to leave, and distracted with his box of food, he bumped into someone. Him being a welt built and strong demon, pushed the person to the floor, and landed with a _thud_. He wasn't worried, until he heard a small squeak escpae the person, or young woman, when she hit the ground. He was rude, yes, on purpose, but not on accidents. He stuck out his hand to help the young woman up, and she gladly took it.

"Forgive me for that, I wasn't watching where I was going!" She quickly apologized.

He couldn't response, atleast not now. She, for a human, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He never knew it possible for him to fall in love with such a creature, and let alone that it had to be a _human_.

* * *

***Taps fingers* Hello there, and thank you if you are reading this. I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, for liking the story, for coming to read the story, and for of course, encouraging me. Kepp doing this, and I will keep writing chapters. Mostly I don't write on reveiws, if thats what you think. I write on encourgment, ideas, and when my teachers decided Ive had eneough homework for torture, am I right? Well, Thank you to all!**


	8. Lost Protector, Gain A New Protector

He couldn't think, let alone talk. The only thing he could have thought of, was his box of meat. He held it out to her, offering some to her. The young woman giggled, and glady took a meat stick out and began eating instantly.

"Thank you, My Lord." She told him.

He finally snapped out of it, and for the first time in his life it may seem, actually smiled. "Its nothing. You may call me Taisho." He said.

She smiled again warmly at him. "Well, Taisho, you can call me Izayoi." She said.

Once more he smiled brightly at her, but he couldn't think what to say next. He had never been with another woman in years, since Sesshomaru's mother decided to leave him. Since that, he vowed to himself that he will no longer love another creture, for all seemed to love to break his heart. Trying to teach the same thing his son, was a major failure. He had already gotten a tate of love from Amaya, and he couldn't seem to get enough. Izayoi seeing that The Great Demon Dog couldn't think what else to say next, she helped him out.

"Taisho, would you like to join me to the Crop Jump game?" She asked him.

His rasied an eyebrow. What was this 'crop jump'? "What is that?" He asked her.

She laughed. "You have never been to one of this fesitvals have you?" She asked.

"No, it is my first time." He replied.

"Well," she said and took his hand, "come with me and I will show you!" She said and led him away.

Miwa had finally gotten the point that Sesshomaru didn't want her anymore. His constant replies that made no sense, angry replies, and simply not paying attentiong, showed her. She had sighed defeated before she left to go find Mizuki and Hanako instead. Sesshomaru sighed reliefed, and went in search for Amaya. It wasn't quite difficult, since she had a distinctive smell that only he knew. But this time, her smell was mixed in with sadness. This worried him more, and he pushed villagers out of his roughly to get to her quickly. Finally he had found her, bending orver a bridge rail above a river, tears plopping into the river, making small ripples. He walked slowly towards her, his steps as quiet as nothing.

"Amaya?" He asked once he was close enough for her to hear him.

She straighten quickly, sniffed softly, and wipped her eyes with her sleeve. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" She asked him, her voice a bit stuffed up.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her as he stood beside her.

"I wasn't crying." She retorted.

"I may not have seen you cry, Amaya, but I did and still do smell your tears with sadness." He replied.

Amaya let out a small and quick laugh. "What wonders demons have to know things that are private." She replied angrily. She still wasn't looking at him while talking, instead she looked out to the river and the full moon.

Sesshomaru was taken back, never hearing Amay's voice with so much hatred in it. "You know Sesshonaru, if the Kami's had given me Miko powers, I wold have gone and destoryed every single demon until no more existed. Maybe that is the reason that Kamis gave me no such power, just to protect you damned monsters." She said bitterly.

At this, Sesshomaru a step back away from her. "Amaya, what happened?" He asked her.

Finally she looked at him, and Sesshomaru's own instincts went into overload with protection. Just by her own look, Sesshomaru felt his beast growl with protection from inside of him. Her look was of pure hatred, anger, sorrow, and killing. Her eyes were small, with her blue eyes turning a deep black instead of blue. The white part was completly red, and her mouth was pulled into a straight and frim line, that had no chance anytime soon to let loose so she could smile her brilliant smile again.

"I don't know, Sesshomaru, since you seem to know so much as a damned demon, figure it out yourself." She said, and turned back to look out into the river, sky, and moon.

Sesshomaru wanted to you what happened, and he was going to give her time to tell him. He wasn't going to leave her, atleast not anytime soon. Somehow he knew this had to involve a demon for her to show hatred towards him. Instead he walked back quietly to her side, asked no more questions, and observed the sky with her. After some time, she finally spoke, softly, as if though hoping he would not hear what she said; he heard.

"A demon killed my father..."

He said nothing. He simply looked down at her sad face, while she never looked up.

"And it had the nerve so throw my father's half dead body back here into the village, for everyone to see."

Half dead? He wondered, could a human possibly be half dead?

"And my mother said it was the very same demon that had killed my brother, too. Except, this time my it had made my father suffer of pain without half of his body for days." Her voice was getting angrier and angrier, and her nails starting digging into the wood rail of the bridge where her hands rested. Tears started to pour out of her eyes, and one by one ran down her cheeks. She lifted her right hand from the bridge, and opened it. It held a beautiful, shinning necklace, with a small shiny rock of colors embedded in the middle, with a graving of stars, white flowers, and swords surrounding it. It was small, but becuase it belonged to a man to wear, not a woman.

She sobbed. "My father told my mother...to give me this necklace so...I can give it to another man who will protect me and my family. It has been passed down my mother's generation, and when I was going to be 18 winters this winter...my father was to handed over to me himself." As she finished, she sobbed more, tears quickly running down her cheeks.

As Sesshomaru tried to pull her into a hug to comfort her, she pulled back away from him. But then, she saw herself that she did need the comfort right now, and walked backed to him and hugged him. Sesshomaru hugged tight as she cried into his chest. He was angry, now hoping that if he ever found out who this demon was, he was going to exterminate it quickly. It had no right to kill Amaya's family, and no right to make her this sad. The poor girl was in peices, crying unctontrolablly into his chest. Sesshomaru held her tighter, make her feel that he was always going to be there for her to protect her.

After she calmed down, she spoke, "Sesshomaru, I ams orry for throwing all of my hatred twoards you. You weren't thet demon who killed my family." She apologized.

Sesshomaru shook his his no softly. "No Amaya, there is nothing to be sorry for. If a human had also killed my father, no doubt I will throw posion at every sigle human I saw too." He said.

Amaya smiled, knowing how Sesshomaru, The Prince, put up with her anger and crying for her only. She opened his hand, and dropped her father's necklace into his. "You may never be my husband, Sesshomaru, but I know that no matter what happens, you will be the only one there to protect me no matter what."

He smiled, loving Amaya more now for how she trusted him. He slipped on the necklace, and Amaya smiled to see how perfectly it fit him and how it looked against his skin. Then, just infront of the moon, a green firework exploded. Both friends turned around back to the river, and together they watched the fireworks happily.

* * *

**Mhmm, a second chapter coming very soon, maybe in a couple of hours! You dont want to miss thte next chapter, it will literally blow you off your seat laughing!:D**


	9. Spiretsys

The fireworks had finished, but the festival wasn't have over yet. It was just beginning. While Amaya and Sesshomaru chattered, Sesshomaru stopped talking abruptly, and his nose wirnkled up. Amaya giggled at his expression, until he couldn't take the smell and covered his nose with his sleeve.

"What is that disgusting stench?" He asked.

"That, my son, is the smell of love!" His father replied behind them. Both turned around to face him, and Amaya smirked. The demon lord was covered of dirt and manure from his head to his feet. He was smart enough though to remove his armor and outer shirt.

"I am guessing a demoness you fancied had the power to drag you to play Crop Jump?" Amaya said.

"Indeed!" He said, lieing. He still didn't want to tell them who he fancied; he wanted them to see it for themselves.

"Father, what happened to your...your..." Sesshomaru tried to ask while looking at his croch's pants. They were completely ripped up, a mircale that his you know what has fallen out yet.

At this Amaya burst out laughing. "They didn't go easy on you did they!" She said.

"Not at all! Those little rascals would have destoryed me if I had let them. But isn't that the point?" Taisho replied.

"Alright, what is this that we are talking about?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

Amaya turned to look at him. "Your father has just played the most best festival game ever, Crop Jump." Sesshomaru looked at her to continue. "Well, in this game, we collect baby Spiretsys while they are sleeping before the full moon comes out, and we store them until we have to bring them out to bury them. Spiretsys are those small demons that live in the forest, that they love to enjoy to mess with you. While they're babies, that are complete, and utterrly little devils. The point in the game is to catch them and put them in their cage before they rip your entire clothes off. Its not easy, but its fun!" She explained.

"Why will they rip your clothes off?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Its the way they protect themselves. They have sharp leaves on the side thar are enough to cut through your clothes only. They also for some reason know the men's weak spot if you know what I mean." Amaya replied.

"Enough talk! Come Sesshomaru, I want to see how good you are at Crop Jump!" Taisho said. Sesshomaru looked astonished at his father's disappering figure.

"Is something wrong?" Amaya asked.

"My father has never called me Sesshomaru since my mother left us." He said.

"Well, maybe this woman is changing him for the best. Now, let's go play Crop Jump!" Amaya replied, got a hold of his hand, and pulled him to the directiong Taisho left.

Once arriving there, is was full with villagers and vistors. The villagers were surrounding a large sqaure field, that was full of little green and blue sprouts. The villagers were standing on the long sides of the feilds, while the competitiors stood on iether side of the short feild sides. Way acroos one side just ahead, was a huge empty cage fiulled with dirt and where Sesshomaru and Amaya just passed on the other side. Sesshomaru stopped, and looked into the cage. Inside, was a small, brown ball root, with green and blue leves on its head like sprouts. As Sesshomaru got close to take a closer look, and brown little root turned. Sesshomaru's heart stopped for a second, as the little root looked at him with big green eyes, and a toothless little grin. It hopped on over to Sesshomaru with its tiny legs, and stared at him lovingly. Sesshomaru wanted to pet it, and stuck his hand in through the bars. As he laid he hand on the top of its head, it closed its eyes and purred happily. Sesshomaru grinnned, not ever seeing such a cute thing in life. But just as quickly as his grin came, it left. The little root opened its eyes in flash full with mischeif, and opened its mouth wide that now held teeth, and gobbled up Sesshomaru's hand. He let out a yelp, and tried to rettrive his hand back. It was no use, the little root had a good hold on him. Multiple times he liffted his arm into the air, and banged the root into the cage floor, but not once did it let go. He then pounded the poor root against the metal bars, and it still did not let go! When he stopped for a second, the little root muffled a luagh with his hand still inside. It angered Sesshomaru to have a plant such as this mock him. "You want to fight, let's fight!" Sesshomaru challenged. Now with all of his force, he lifted his hand, and with the little root still attached to him, punched to cage floor. The whole cage rattle, and out of the dirt, more of the little roots popped up awakened. Sesshomaru stopped and stared in horror as the other roots got closer to him, eyeing his arm with hunger. This made Sesshomaru bang the root every where, just to get his arm out.

"Amaya!" He yelled out of desperation, still banging the root which still laughed at him. "AMAYA!" He yelled a bit louder. When she didn't come, he stuck in his other hand to try to remove the root from his hand, but another root quickly sprung into action and gobbled up his hand, laughing. Shocked and angered that now his both hand were being eaten, he banged and banged and banged. "AMAYAAAA!" He looked for her, but then noticed that his yells were muffled. There was a Crop Jump round going on, and everyon was busy cheering so loudy, that his cries for help were nothing more than a whisper. He looked back at his arms, and got a plan. He pulled, postioning his balled root hands aganst the bars, and pulled with all of his might. It wasn't long before the metal bars bended and ripped opened. He fell on his back with a thud, sighing tiredly. little sqeuking laughter was now heard around him, and he quickly sat up. Now, this was his biggest problem he had ever faced in his life. The cage was now opened, and about 15 to20 or so little roots jumped out, and eyed him hungrily. The roots on his hands laughed, still being muffled. In a flash, all of the roots jumped on him. They did nothing more than bump him, scrap themselves on side of him, cleaned themselves on him, play on him, until all of the ripping sounds were gone. Finally, the roots let go of his hands, slobbered in green mucus, took one look at their Sesshomaru art, and fell on their backs laughing. For his age now, Sesshomaru thought he was never going to blush like a little boy ever again. His clothes were completly in shreds, out of recognition, and unable to be made into small a cover for his manhood. Still, the little roots rolled on the floor laughing uncontrollably, pounding the floor with there little feet roots. He had to get out of there quickly before anyone saw him and just as stood up to run, Amaya appeared infront of him.

"Sesshomaru, where- OH KAMIS SAKE!" Amaya screeched covering her eyes.

Sesshomaru blushed even more, and turned around so she won't have to see his manhood. His butt was still okay for her to see, right? But of course a whole crowd of villagers was not okay to see his manhood either, right? He had turned around facing the village feild without knowing it, and every woman and gril giggled at the sight of him.

"This is not happening to me!" Sesshomaru said, his face now completely red. Then that's when he felt it, a raspy slap to his butt, and he jreked foward suprised, making every girl scream in joy has he uncovered his manhood for a second. The stingging sensasion stayed and he turned around to scold Amaya, but it wasn't her. He looked down to the ground.

"Nice tushy!" A little brown root squeaked while giggling.

He whinned annoyed, angry, and embarrased. He looked for Amaya for help. She shook her head laughing, looking straight at his face. "I can't help you!" She said.

"WHY NOT!?" He replied angrily.

"It is the tradition to the first naked man to get kissed by every girl!" She said. He rasied an eyeborw, and Amaya pointed behind him. He turned, and sure enough, every girl was already in line, ready to go at him. Kiko was was proudly holding the line the back.

"Ready girls, get set, GO!" Kiko dropped her hand, and every girl and woman ran at him screaming. Sesshomaru gasped, and ran for his life. Amaya laughed watching him run, until the fastest girl, Hanako, grabbed his legs before he ran at full demon speed, and drop him. Every girl glomped him, taking turns to kiss him. Every single man grunted angrily and disappointed, and went to capture more Spiretsys that had escaped to start another round.

After every girl got their chance to kiss him, they left giggling in satisfaction. Taisho went to help his son, and brought him clothes to change into as well. All the mean while Amaya shopped for foos for her mother, and things for herself. While she was looking at a scroll, Yuji strolled up to her.

"Hello Amaya." He greeted.

For some reason, while she spend more time with sesshomaru, her feeling sof love for Yuji turned into digust. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. "Yuji." She simply replied.

"Great festival, isn't it?" He asked.

She turned and smiled to him the best she could. "Very." She said.

He smiled at her, and she turned her attention back to her scroll looking. "You know Amaya, when you come back again, I will be named the head cheif of the village." He bragged. Amaya didn't care so she just nodded her head as if she was listening. "And I was wondering, when you come back, would you like to marry me? I will be the only one to protect you greatly in this village." He said.

Amaya stopped looking at the scrolls and looked up to him. "Sorry Yuji, but I don't want to marry you, even if you could protect me more than any other man." She replied.

Yuji's face went into a scowl. "Why not? Do you honestly think that that monster will pick you as his mate? He won't!" He said angrily.

Amaya sighed. "You never know Yuji."

"What? After a demon killed your brother and father, you can still love a demon!" He said.

"Yuji, leave me alone! I never asked you for you advise, did I?" Amaya replied, dropped the scroll, and walked away.

She arrived to the bridge again, looking at the full moon that was now disappering slwoly behind the mountions. Soon the sun will be up, and they will go back to the academy. Sesshomaru came just a sliently like before, and stood beside her, sighing in content.

"Lover your free kisses?" Amaya said smiling.

"Very, but you still owe me one, Amaya." He said smirking.

Amaya shook her head no, blushing a little. "Only if I want to, you know." She replied.

"And do you want to?" He asked.

Amaya blushed even more. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Only one, Amaya. You said it was a tradition, and we all know that we can't break a tradition."

Amaya sighed, not knowing what to do. If she did kiss Sesshomaru right now, it would actaully be her first kiss ever. Sesshomaru slipped his hand under her chin, and turned her face to look at him. "Just one...it own't hurt you." He said softly. As his face got nearer to her, her eyes fluttered closed, and soon, they were kissing. Sesshomaru's necklace fell out of his shirt while leaning, and it twilred shininng brightly with the moon light.

Yuji gasped. "So she did that bastard _my_ promise necklace! She is _mine_, not yours! Just you wait you damned animal, you will regret this!"

* * *

**So sorry if I didn't update erelier like I said. I had made a promise to my mother to clean th house, and I just finished! So here is thet chapter, all ready to set and go!**


	10. Everything Is Not Making Sense

Amaya was busy looking at a kimono that was ripped. It was done on purpose by Kiko, infact more ripped, and given to each princess to sticth back up. Mizuki and Amaya were having no problem stitching back up their kimonos, but Hanako and Miwa were having a difficult time, espeicallly Miwa. Miwa constantly fumbled with fabric, and constantly pricking her finger with the needle and letting out a little yelp. Mizuki couldn't help it, and laughed every single time Miwa or Hanako pricked their finger, and ten both girls would glare angrily at Mizuki. Finally Amaya was the first one done, and Miwa gave her an angry look. Amaya tried to reasure Miwa that she too would be done quickly if she focused, and left. As Amaya walked to the library, she pulled at the tight kimono that wrapped her body. She was now truly sick of the wonderlife she was living, and she wanted her old life back, where she could run without having to trip over her clothes. She stopped midway though to the library, sighed tiredly, and turned back to walk to her room. She was too tired to read now, and a little nap would do good for her, she thought. She slid open her doors, and walked over to her bed and through herself on it with a sigh. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was out.

Not much into her nap, she felt something poke her shoulder. Still tired and annoyed, she swatted whatever poked her, and turned around grumbling. Then another poke poked her on her other shoulder, she swatted again mumbling, and turned the other side. "Wake up." A whispered voice said. _Sesshomaru_, she hissed in her mind. "Go away..." Amaya replied mumbling. The voice replied with an annoyed sigh, and this time the poke on her back felt like someone jammed a needle into her skin. Amaya let out a yelp and sat up, looking angrily into the amber eyes that glowed in her dark room.

"Sesshomaru, you ungrateful dog! You may not need your sleep, by_ I_ do! Now what could be possibly so important now?" She hissed.

The amber eyes lit a candle, and Amaya's anger fell out of her face quickly. It wasn't Sesshomaru, but Lord Tiasho himself. "I need your help." He whispered.

Amaya raised an eyebrow. Her help, what could he need her help for? "What do you need help with, My Lord?" Amaya replied.

He looked behind him as if to check that no one was listening to him, and turned back to Amaya. " Izayoi... how do I know she likes me? Do I need to give her anything to like me?" He whispered so low, that she barely heard him.

Amaya smiled. "Princess Izayoi? Well, she is a princess, she might very well like nice kimonos or jewlery." Amaya said.

"You seem to know her, where can I find her?" He asked.

"Well I don't know her, but Iv'e seen her walk the apple orchads close to her castle very often. She usaully walks at night." Amaya replied.

Taisho gave a nod, and stood up from his kneeling position. He set the candle on the little table, and walked out. "Thank you Alaya." He said and left.

Amaya had a blank exrpession her face. "Its Amaya, My Lord." She said to herself. Be woken up, and not able to sleep again, she gave an angry pat to her sheets and stood up. As she walked out of her room and into the hallways, she spotted Sesshomaru sitted on the bench under the cherry blossom tree. She smiled, and walked out of the castle to meet him. As she walked towards him, he saw her and smiled lightly at her. She smiled back, and sat beside him. "What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked him.

"I had nothing else to do." He replied.

"What about choosing a princess?" She asked him.

He sighed. "Hanako...is gone." He said.

Amaya gasped. "While I was alseep you eliminated her?"

He nodded, then chuckled a little. "Atleast she took it better then Chio."

"Really?"

"No, not really. She picked up her sewing needle and chased me around the room, threatening to take my eyes out becuase I didn't see the good in her."

Amaya laughed. "Did you see my Father? He is madly in love, and with a human!" Sesshomaru changed the subject.

"I saw, as he came asking for advice from me." Amaya replied with a giggle. "I never knew my father had such a soft side..." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Niether did I. " Amaya replied softly too. She looked up into the sky, that was now turning dark, with stars shinning and glowing. To her, it has been a long time since she has seen such a beautiful night. It wasn't a dark pitch balck, but a nice midnight blue. She let her down fall again, and sighed. Again she felt tired, and smiled weakly at Sesshomaru.

"I guess I better get going. My eyes are closing themselves from tiredness." She said and yawned.

"Want me to accompany you?" He offered.

Amaya shook her head no. "I'm fine by myself, and thank you. Goodnight Sesshomaru." SHe and stood up, planting a kiss on his cheek and walked away. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile and touch his cheek where she kissed him. _'It would have been better on my lips'_, he thought to himself.

Amaya had not even turned the hallway, when she felt a hand wrapp around her mouth, and an arm around her waist. Her screams were muffled, as the person carried her away. She flung her arms back, trying to hit the person, and tried to plant her feet on the ground to prevent her from moving any further forcefully. The person got angered, and picked her off the ground and began his run again. As she got close to a carriage, or more like a cage, she bit the stranger's hand that was around her mouth. Surprised, the person let go with a small yelp, and she took her chance. "_SESSHOMARU_!" She screeched. As soon as she screamed, she felt a hard blow to the back of her head. Her body went limp, and disobeyed her. The person picked up her limp body, and flung her into the carriage. Her body may have suffered, but her eyes didn't. Even though her vision was blurry, she saw two tall shadows outside the carriage.

"Hurry, do something! No doubt he's coming!" The figure said on the right.

"Don't tell me what to do! Get in the carriage and leave with your pathetic girl!" The voice replied on the left. Even though her hearing was muffled, the voice sounded very deep, almost like Lord Taisho, as if he were a lord too. The voice on the right sounded more younger, and he looked almost about the same age as her.

"She is not pathetic!"

"LEAVE!" The voice boomed, and her vision went dark. The figure in the right had closed the door, and the carriage started moving rather quickly, bumping harshly. Amaya started to cry, "Sesshomaru..." she whispered sadly, and soon, her virsion was gone as well.

* * *

The man who had stayed beind, ran a hand through his long balck hair, sighing annoyed. He closed his eyes breifly, and when he opened them, they were the very same color as Amaya's, a baby blue. His body then shifted much shorter, and his clothes turned into Amaya's same kimono she was wearing, and her long light brown hair ran down his back. Then, there was Amaya standing, smoothing out her kimono.

"Amaya!" Sesshomaru yelled as he stood infront of her. Amaya took a step back away from him. "Are you alright?" He asked again, looking at Amaya with worried eyes.

Amaya smiled, or rather smirked. "Oh, everything is quiet alright, Prince Sesshomru."

* * *

**Next chapter will come tommorrow, but not quickly! You see, I got a nasty cold or the flur or whatever, and I am dieing of my sore throat and body aches. But don't worry, a chapter will come out tommorow! Have a nice day! :)**


	11. Darkness Falls

Sesshomaru rasied an eyebrow, and scrunched up his nose slightly. Amaya seemed, acted, and smelled different. Just in her look, he could sense something was not right. Hadn't she just screamed before?

"Amaya, you seem...a bit different." He said softly.

A fear ran swiftly across Amaya's face, and she answered, "How, Prince Sesshomaru? You see, I am tired, My lord. Fatigue has taken over me, and I might just look tired."

Sesshomaru's both eye brows went up in surprise. Since when had she started so formal, especially to him? Why was she standing so straight, when she said she was fatigued. And where had her sparkle of her eyes gone, which were now a plain grey that would pass as a pale to blue to an idiot? Why was she so different? Then, to his surprise, he mouth fell open.

"Why don't you get out of my way bog breath, and let me go to my room?" She harshly spoke, and walked past him bumping his arm pretty hard.

He shut his mouth, and thought of turning to remind her of her place, but what was the use? She had already walked far enough that she would not hear him, and probably since she was tired, she was grumpy. Yes, that was it, Sesshomaru thought, and let it pass. He forcefully shook himself out of shock, and then spotted something on the grass; scracth marks. They were faint wheel marks that had flattened and pulled out the grass, but he could still see it. Thinking is must have been a merchant passing through, he sighed, and walked back to his room.

'Amaya' walked through a door and stumbled upon a small living room which held two princesses gossiping. They both stopped, stared at Amaya, and wrinkled their noses. Miwa spoke first.

"Amaya, you smell strange," she said.

Curiuos, Amaya asked her, "And, how do I exactly smell like?"

"Just strange, really strange, almost like dirt or the forest, just dirty. What happened to your cherry blossom smell?" Mizuki asked.

Amaya thought for a second, and had it. "Well, today I did not have time to go sit under those cherry blossom trees in the garden, which is the reason why I smell strange." She replied.

Miwa scoffed a little. "If that is your true smell, then you better spend every day under those trees or stay away from me." She spoked with a hint humor in her voice.

Amaya's eyes went into slits. "And who are you exactly to me what to do, you hog?"

Miwa and Mizuki gasped. Miwa was more surprised than angered, for any insult she would make to Amaya, Amaya would reply kindly, or apologize. This was _not_ Amaya at all.

"Amaya, how could you call her that?" Mizuki asked.

"I could and can call whatever I like you runt. Now, if you dont mind, I will go to sleep." Amaya replied, turned her head sharply, and walked to the room that smelled most of Amaya. Miwa stood up, and followed her.

"Amaya, what has gotten into you! You have not right to speak to us-" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amaya screeched, and slid her her door closed so fast, that it hit Miwa's face. She stumbled back, holding her nose, while Mizuki gasped and ran to her.

"Mizuki, I hate Amaya and you know that, but this is not our Amaya we know." Miwa said softly to her.

"You read my mind, Miwa. Should we go talk to Prince Sesshomaru to see if he knows something?" Mizuki replied.

"Yes, Mizuki, but until tommorrow. Tonight is too late." She replied.

Both princesses, with shock still all over their faces, went to bed in hope that morning would come faster. Indeed morning did come fast, and Amaya was well locked into her room, letting no one near the door. Miwa and Mizuki quickly got dressed, ate breakfest, and went to the home of Prince Sesshomaru. They did not have to go since both spotted him standing sulkingly under the cherry blossom trees. They towards him, calling his name, forggeting fromalty.

"Miwa, Mizuki, have you seen Amaya this morning?" Sesshomaru asked them when they got close to him.

"She is locked away in her room, not letting anyone in, not even Lady Kiko." Mizuki replied.

"And last night, Prince Sesshomaru, she acted rude and disrespectful to us." Miwa added.

"Amaya, disrespectful? This has to be a joke, since Amaya is not like that. That is just low of you Miwa, to start accusing Amaya of no such things!" Sesshomaru replied growling.

"But it is true, Prince Sesshomaru! She called me a runt, went into her room, and closed the door so fast that it hit Miwa in the face. I had never seen her act that way; that is not Amaya!" Mizuki spoke to him. Now convinced that something was wrong with Amaya, he has to find out what happened after she screamed last night.

"We were wondering if you knew something, Prince Sesshomaru, since you are close to her." Mizuki asked him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Last night, I heard her scream, but when I got to her, she seemed find as if nothing had happened." He replied.

"Why did she scream?" Miwa asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Sesshomaru replied while walking away from them.

"Wait, where are you going My Prince?" Mizuki asked him while running to catch up with him.

He did not reply, and kept walking towards his destination with Miwa and Mizuki following him. He walked halls and took turns until coming upon the small living room last night that Amaya herself had stumbled upon on. He walked across the room to Amaya's door with the princesses still following him. His expression had gotten cold and stern, and was obviously a little angered for how Amaya has acted lately. As he set his hand on the handly and pulled to slide open the door, the door would not slide open. He tried several times sliding it open, making the door shake with a rattle noise. "Go away! Are you idiots in this academy, who cannot take a simple order to leave me alone? GO AWAY!" Amaya yelled from the inside. Finally Sesshomaru ripped his hand of the handle, taking a piece of wood with him. He broke the wood into pieces in his fist, and let it fall onto the floor. Miwa and Mizuki gave a little skreik, and backed away from him in a swift movment, holding eachothers hand. Sesshomaru breathed in to steady is anger, and breathed out, but was still angry.

"Amaya, you will open this door at once and let me in." He demanded.

"Oh, it's you dog breath. Make me." She replied stubbornly.

"Amaya, I will not warn you again, do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Clear as crystal water." She replied, and Sesshomaru waited a moment for her to open the door, but she never did.

"I said to open the door Amaya!"

"No, you said you would not warn me again." She retorted.

This boiled Sesshomaru's blood to it's peak. Red tinted his eyes as he set his hand once again on the door, and ripped it open. The door cracked in half sending peices of wood flying everywhere.

"You think you are a very smart little girl, don't you? But you are not, and let me remind you that you are nothing but a pathetic human who in no place, has no right to defy me!" Sesshomaru yelled while stepping into her room.

Amaya stood up angrily from where she was sitting on her mat, and looked at Sesshomaru with a mocking expression. "You should listen to what you speak, becuase I have already defied you with or without your damn permission!" She replied yelling.

As Sesshomaru walked over to her to grab her by her throat, Amaya was quicker and landed a great slap on his cheek. Sesshomaru stumbled back, holding his cheek, surprised at how strong the slap felt. Miwa and Mizuki gasped, looking worridly at Sesshomaru and at eachother, not knowing wether to run away already. Amaya smirked, eveil glinting in her black eyes that were no longer grey, let alone ever blue.

"That's it dog boy, stay back or earn another slap, this time even a punch." Amaya hissed like a snake.

* * *

Darkness, only darkness filled the room and her eyes. Her throat felt dry, her tounge raspy against her own mouth. Her lips were dry and chapped, and the back of her head hurt so badly. As Amaya sat up, feeling the way with her hands in the dark room, she then let out a scream. The scream was not much louder than a yell, and tried to swallow to moisten her throat but failed. But it seemed that small yell was enough, becuase a door that Amaya didn't know was there slid open quickly. She winced and covered her eyes from the bright light, now wishing it was dark again. Footsteps walked quickly towards her, and two pair of arms wrapped around her. She uncovered her eyes and look into the eyes of the one and only; Yuji. She wasn't so stupid as to know that it was him and someone else who abducted her.

"Amaya, I'm so glad you are safe! If I hadn't-"

"Save it Yuji! How could you have the nerve to abduct me, let alone hit me!" She asked as she began to cry.

"No, you got it all wrong!" Yuji tried to explain.

"DON'T THINK I'M STUPID YUJI! YOU AND SOMEONE ELSE TOOK ME!" She screamed at him. She wiggled free of his arms, and pushed him back away from her. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I thought you were my friend too, Amaya, until that damned demon be came your freind and lover." Yuji spoke coldly to her.

Amaya, sobbed, and luaghed a small laugh, and replied. "Is that what this is about? Why won't you understand that we are friends, and only friends Yuji! Dn't you think I don't understand either that me and a demon can never be?"

"I would belive that, truly I would, if I haven't seen your father's protector necklace on that bastard demon. Amaya, you were suppose to give that to your husband, not a demon or even a friend!" Yuji replied angrily.

"Yuji, it is a protector necklace, who you can give to anyone! I know he would not be my husband to protector, but he would be my and is my best friend whom I can trust to always be there for me! You just got it all wrong!" Amaya yelled.

Yuji chuckled, and stood up from the floor. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. Soon he won't be your best friend anymore, and he will come down to _despising_ you." He said smirking.

Amaya gasped. "What is that suppose to mean, Yuji?" She asked him.

All of a sudden, he got angry, and kneeled down before her. He grabbed her face in one hand harshly, that made Amaya whimper. He brought her face close to his, and spoke. "When you said you weren't stupid Amaya, you were. I hired a demon, a shapeshifter, who right now is in that academy as you, causing hell on everyone, especially your precious little Prince. And that very same demon, Amaya, I hired to kill your brother." Amaya gasped and began to cry. "Your brother was someone else standing in my way from getting to you, he even said he would kill me if I even got near to you. So I killed him. Then, your pathetic father had to interrupt in my plans once more, and I hired the demon once more to kill him, this time slowly." By now, Amaya was crying so hard, that her eyes were red. "Now, if you do not marry me, or even love me Amaya, your dear mother will be next, got it?" Amaya closed her eyes, and screamed when Yuji flung her away.

"YOU MUDERER! THE ONLY REAL DEMON HERE IS YOU! YOU ARE WORSE THAN A MONSTER OR A DEMON!" She shreiked at him.

"Be quiet!" Yuji yelled, and picked her up by her hair. Amaya shreiked once more, crying even harder. "You will learn to respect me like a man and your husband, becuase if you don't, you know very well what is going to happen to your mother!" He yelled in her face, and let her fall back to the floor. Amaya, now desprate and empty, curled into a ball on her side, and cried herself out. Yuji, proud at seeing her submission, turned and closed the door with a bang, bringing darkness into the room and into her heart once more.

* * *

**Now, be angry if I didn't update sooner! I got very sick, and that wasn't my fault! And then the days of school I missed, I had to remake alot of homework! But now, I bring out chapters soon and at anytime to repay my absence! Thank you fro reading my story! :)**


	12. Freinds Till The End

Amaya banged around the dark room, anywhere and everywhere. She tripped, twisted ankles, crashed variuos times, and fallen, not once ever finding an exit. Fustrated and sad, she let out the loudest scream that she had built up, and let herself fall to the floor once more, crying. How had she not seen this? WWhy didn't she spot the strange happyniess in Yuji when her brother and father died? Why wasn't she more careful? And then, Pirnce Sesshomaru, her firend, was probably now suffering lies from a demon that looked like her. She cried more, thinking how if she ever escpaed Yuji, Sesshomaru would no longer be her freind, let alone even want to know her. She vowed that if he said was true, with no doubt, she would escpae Yuji and run away from her village and...Sesshomaru. But first, the only thing that her mind could wrap around was to escpae the hut. Once more in the darkness, she stood up and ran around the dark room, tripping, trying to an exit as quickly as possible. She spent five minutes tripping in the darkness with no luck, and she leaned her head on one of the walls she stood by. She screamed again, and gave a punch to the dark unseen wall. _Crack_, light poured into the hut, making her blink and cover her eyes with a gasp.

* * *

Amaya, her eyes as dark as coal, peirced into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. He was shocked truly shocked, never expecting Amaya to ever slap him espiaclly with such force. But then, he was angry, very angry. How dare she hit him, let alone touch him? He was a Prince, A demon, far higher in status that in about 20 life times she will never be able to get that high. He wanted to kill her, now and slowly. He couldn't belive how he fell for this disgusting trash, how he could trust her, be her frined, and even love her. She was right when she said he couldn't trust any humans, even her. He hated her now, despised her, and didn't want to be even near her. In two days time, she will be leaving the academy in his orders; _disqualified_, and if lucky, undead. Prince Sesshomaru's cold glare made Amaya smirk, and she smiled at him, evilly. He turned around with a sharp turn, and stroded out angrily with heavy footseps. Miwa and Mizuki not knowing what to do, they gave Amaya one last look and walked out as well. Amaya laughed, low and in a demonic voice.

* * *

Amaya peered through the whole she had made in the hut, gasping. She knew where she was! Down by the river she saw, was her brother's grave, and possibly her father's too! The only thing she had to do now was get out of there, and go to Sesshomaru. Yes at first she consdiered turning away from him, but she had to tell him the truth. Whatever that demon did to him, she had to convince him that it wasn't her, and help her save her mother. As she set her hand on the egde of the crack and pulled back, it broke apart easily. She smiled, becuase the hut was old and rotting away; atleast on this wall. Now that Yuji wasn't there, this was her time only. With the thought of escpaing and seeing Sesshomaru once more, gave her the strength to rip the wall into shreds like a demon herself.

* * *

Uknowingly, Amaya's last day in the academy was spent ordering and hitting servants around. In that on single day, Kiko despised her, hated her, loathed her. Sesshomaru went from bad to worse, now thinking he was going to kill her for good. She had the nerve to sought him out, and verbally abuse him, mocking him, and retoring him. Prince Sesshomaru then saw what humans were really made up and were wrose than demons like himself. He now hated humans, loathed them to end, and vowed to kill every single one that the never to cross lines like Amaya. Finally, as if yesterday took 10 long years, Prince Sesshomaru was eager to disqualify the human, and _killing_ her. It was the mid-day when Amaya recieved a notice from Prince Sesshomaru, wanting to see her. She stood from her seat, and confidently walked towards the front of the academy where he demadned to see her. As she walked out smirking, she noticed everyone was there, espiaclly the Stoic Demon Prince. She smirked at him, not even bowing as she had to do.

"What do you want now?" She asnwered in a harsh tone.

Lord Taisho threw an angry look towards Amaya, and Amaya simply returned a look of not caring.

"You are disqaulified from this acadmey." Prince Sesshomaru answered coldy. "Leave while you still have life." He hissed.

"What, without a carriage or anything?" Amaya replied angrily.

"You deserve no such thing, and I would very much prefer to see you die and rot on your way home." Sesshomaru said.

"But what about the love we had? I thought you loved me!" Amaya screamed, pretending to be sad. "I gave you my protection necklace becuase you said you would marry me!" Everyone gasped, but something rose in Sesshomaru that took his anger away.

_"**Its not everyday I say this, Sesshomaru, but sometimes I think I was better off dieng at birth."**_

**_"How can you say such a thing, Amaya? If you would have died, I would never have met you; my friend." Sesshomaru replied._**

**_"Life is too hard, espically for me. A frienship means something to you, I know, becuase you had never had a human as a freind. But that never lasts; haven't you noticed that in the word friend there is an 'end' of it?" Amaya replied._**

**_"That doesn't mean that our friendship as to end, Amaya." Sesshomaru said._**

**_Amaya smiled warmly at him and had a teasing smile. "Everytime you say that to me Sesshomaru I will reply with a 'freinds till the end', even if you mate and have to move miles away from me."_**

**_Sesshomaru smiled, and Amaya leaned on the bench twoards him and embraced him. "Friends till the end..." Sesshomaru replied into her hair._**

Amaya was crying, foricng tears out of her eyes. It hurt, but it was worth it. After all, they were paying him well to do the job.

"That doesn't mean our friendship has to end."

Amaya stopped crying and looked at him; everyone did. They were surprised to hear calmness in his voice.

"What?"

"_That doesn't mean that our friendship has to end_." Sesshomaru said again, his eyes going into slits.

Just as Amaya was going to reply with a nasty remark and more fake crying, a huffing and raspy voice caught her ears on her right. She twisted her head to look at the voice, her face no longer Amaya's. Everyone stared at the huffing boy, who stared back worrdily at Amaya, tears stained on his face.

**"She's gone!"**


	13. Stoic Amaya

_"What, how could she be gone! I thought you had her caged up well!" Amaya yelled at Yuji._

_"How was I suppose to know that she was going to destroy the wall! She was like a demon herself!" Yuji defended himself._

_"You are absoulutly pathetic, all of you humans are! I cannot belive I have fallen into your dealings!" Amaya replied._

_"What is going on here!" Prince Sesshomaru yelled himself._

_"My Son, have you noticed Amaya is not herself. Infact, that is not Amaya!" Lord Taisho said, drawing Tetsugia._

_Amaya took a step back, afraid and nervous. He was a demon, but only a shapshifter, no more. He not possibly defend himself from Lord Taisho; he would be snapped in two in a blink of an eye. He had to get out of there before he was killed, he had to. The only way now, was to blame everything on Yuji. But just as she was going to open her mouth to spill more lies, a knock on his stomach took his breathe, and sent him flying backwards onto his back. The hit was strong it blacked him out for a moment, but in an instant she was back on her feet, more afraid than ever._

_"She is definantly not Amaya. Amaya herself, or any other human would not be able to recover herself from that blow to stomach that fast." Miwa hissed, red tinting her eyes._

_Mizuki stood beside Miwa, sharp teeth like daggers and fangs showing from her mouth. "What have you done with Amaya!" She yelled._

_Amaya growled, and pointed towards Yuji. "That pathetic-" He gasped; Yuji was not there. That little coward ran and left him the moment he saw danger coming. He looked back at the crowd, taking a step back. But that step back took him all the way to an academy wall, his back pounded into the rock wall with such force that it created cracks along it. As he gasped, trying process what had happened, he noticed he couldn't breathe. Prince Sesshomaru held him tightly against the wall, his hand wrapped around so tightly around the man's neck that his face went pruple. From the lack of oxygen, his mind and concentration was failing him. Slowly he turned back into his normal self, black hair hanging below he knees, and just as tall as Sesshomaru, and eyes as dark as coal. _

_"Where. Is. Amaya?" Sesshomaru hissed coldly. He lossend his hold on his neck just a bit , so he would answer._

_"Truthfully, I don't really know...where he hid her." He gasped out._

_"Who hid her? Tell me who you are and what were your plans!" Sesshomaru demanded, and sat him on the ground by throwing him. The man gasped in pain that shot through his legs and back._

_"That boy, that fool of a human Yuji, he hired me to do his dirty work! He wanted Amaya since she just but a small girl!" He replied angrily._

_"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked._

_The man chuckled on the ground, swiping his hair back with one hand, and replied, "I have no name. I may be in any form you like, or want to see, therefore naming me would be such a waste time as seeing you won't know who I will be next."_

_"YUJIIIIIIIII!" Amaya's real voice screamed from the academy's entrance. She looked around the academy and on the scene. But she didn't care, right now Yuji was probbly on his way to kill her mother; her only family member left. She was tired from running all night and day back to acadmey over hills and rivers, but she felt nothing. Her clothes were tattered, and she was only wearing one skin of clothing, cut at the knees. She had done this, destorying her buetiful kimono so she could run much faster and move much swifter. As she spotted Sesshomaru, she noticed anger in his face, anger aimed at her. But, even seeing him, did not raise her hopes at all. Her mother was the only thing that kept running in her mind. She spotted a man, no a demon, just below the Prince's feet. She knew imediatly who he was, and she ran towards him so quick that every demon there never knew a human could run so fast. She threw herself beside the demon on the floor, grabbing his arm tightly._

_"Tell me where Yuji is, tell me what he is going to do!" Amaya asked him._

_The man turned his head sideways, ignoring her. "I will tell nothing!"_

_"Why keep anything from me when you are going to die. Why keep anything between yourself and a human, when they are nothing but dust to you. It's not worth keeping anything from me, becuase you will end up dieing right now by The Princ'es hand! Tell me, please, I beg you!" Amaya yelled at him, shaking his arm._

_The demon turned to face her, and Amaya caught sadness in his eyes; he was afraid of dieing. "Tell me, and I promise I'll tell Prince Sesshomaru to let you live, Please." She asked._

_"He is most definatly going to kill your mother, whether you had married him or not. I sure he is on his way now. The lad is nothing but pure mental, hiring me to kill your father and brother." He awnsered._

_Amaya's face for the first time went stoic and cold. Here she was, gazing into the demon's eyes who had killed her family. Sesshomaru prepared his nails with posion, ready to kill that pathetic demon like he had promised Amaya. Amaya stood, still showing no emotion and walked away. The demon watched her walk away, and he yelped when Sesshomaru picked him up from his shirt, posion nails aiming as his heart._

_"Wait! You promised you would let me live!" He called for Amaya._

_Amaya turned, and stared angrily at him. "And live you shall, but in hell!" She yelled at him._

_The demon's eyes went wide, and he screamed as Sesshomaru's posion nails peirced his heart. She turned, and began her run back to her village, to her mother. She hoped and prayed to the kamies that she would still find her mother alive. That's when Mizuki appeared beside her in her run. She gave a sympathetic look twords Amaya, grabbed her by her arm, and both flew into the sky in a ball of light. Lord Taisho was afraid that his mate would be in danger too since she lived closed to Amaya's village, so he left just as quickly. Sesshomaru decided to follow Mizuki, but Miwa was the only who stayed behind, and watched them depart._

_Amaya didn't know what to feel, sadness, hatred, or nothing at all. How could she be fooled by her childmate, her friend. She hoped Yuji would die, that a demon grabbed in along the way and killed him. She hoped for the worst from him, and then stopped. She couldn't belive how she was feeling with so much hatred. It was finally getting out of her, her anger when her brother died, her anger when her father died, her anger that she is poor, her anger that she is not someone special in life, and her anger for being stupid and not seeing what was happening around her. It semed for hours when they arrived at her village, but in reality it was in only minutes at how fast Mizuki flew. As they closed in, they noticed her village was in a panic, several huts burning. What had happened? Surely Yuji wouldn't have gone on a killing ramapage, had he, thought Amaya. Unable to fly closer to the village becuase of the black smoke, Mizuki landed Amaya on the outerskirts of the village._

_Mizuki coffed. "Amaya, if I find him, what do I do?" _

_"Kill him." Amaya simply replied, and ran into her village._

_At that moment, Sesshomaru landed beside Mizuki, with great sorrow all over his face. Mizuki gasped, "What is it, Prince Sesshomaru?"_

_"Amaya's mother is dead; I can smell her blood."_

_"No! Surley she might just be wounded!" Mizuki replid._

_"Let's hope so." Sesshomaru said, and ran into the village to follow Amaya._

* * *

**Review, and tell me if you like it, hate it, love it, want this want that and there and those and WHATEVER! ^.^ P.S, story will not be ending fro a looong time, so be preapred to come every day and read a new chapter! :)**


End file.
